


Paladin of the Pack

by MidnightCreator



Series: Paladin Pack [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bleeding, Blood, Cuddling, Don't have an AU name, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lance gets beat up, Lots of Cuddling, Mostly Fluff, Poison, Post Season 1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanish speaking Lance, just wanted to write a Voltron fic, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: Lance has crashed on an ice planet after falling through the corrupted wormhole. He's injured, Blue is unresponsive, communications are down and the temperature in the cockpit is slowly dropping.Lance's is getting pretty tired of last minute saves.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was a jumbled mess of color, sound and pain as Lance was thrown from one side of the Blue Lions cockpit to the other. Everything was too loud, moving too fast, nothing was making sense, and the only thing breaking through the chaotic haze was pain flaring up whenever he hit the wall of the cockpit particularly hard.

 

It felt like ages before everything finally came to a halt, with a sickening screech of metal scrapping, a deafening crash and then nothing but black.

 

When Lance regained consciousness, he was greeted by a world of pain. Every inch of his body ached. His sides were on fire, his limbs felt numb and heavy, his head throbbed in time with his heartbeat and he was pretty sure his leg and a few ribs were broken and maybe he had a concussion too.

 

“Oooowwww,” Lance groaned as rolled onto his side. “Oookaay…everything hurts. Everything hurts.” He shut his eyes in an effort to block out the incessant ringing in his ears as he curled tighter into the fetal position.

 

He didn’t even entertain the idea of moving until his body had somewhat acclimated to the pain and the ringing died down to a quite little buzz. When he did finally sit up, the first thing he noticed was how cold the air was. He shivered as he stood shakily and limped over to the controls, “What gives Blue? Can’t have you pilot freezing, right? That would be waaaay to ironic.” He settled into his chair and tried the controls. The Blue Lion didn’t even twitch.

 

“Blue?” He tried again, yielding the same results. “Dang it,” He growled then tapped the side of his helmet. “Guys? Hunk? Shiro?” No response. Not even static.

 

“Pidge? Keith?!” He tapped the comm-link again. Nothing. “Not good. This is not good.” A gust of wind caused Blue’s metal hull to creak and Lance shivered as he moved to his Lion’s eye to see where he’d crash.

 

The only thing that greeted his eyes was ice and snow. Powerful winds caused drifts of snow to swirl and spiral before falling again into piles of white. Huge, jagged walls of ice reached up into a dark gray sky that held no moon, sun or even stars from what he could see.

 

“Quiznak,” Lance hissed as he brought his arms up to hug himself. “This is _extremely not_ good.” He collapsed back into the seat and pulled off his helmet, patting the control panel and mentally reaching for his Lion. “Come on Blue, get up for me girl.”

 

The only answer to his plea was the howling of the wind outside.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Time had no meaning. Or rather, Lance had long since stopped trying to track how long he had been huddled up in the cockpit of his Lion. All he knew was that it had been long enough for chill from outside to steadily work its way through the metal walls of Blue and burrow its way into Lance’s bones. His teeth rattled loudly and his whole body was consumed by violent shivering, which aggravated his injures and made him wish he could just pass out. But he couldn’t, not until he at least got into contact with someone.

 

He pulled on his helmet and tapped his communicator again, a small shred of him hoping he could get some kind of signal. “C-c-come on guys,” he chattered. “That l-last minute s-saves thing is g-getting o-old.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Lance didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until the feeling of being lifted startled him into semi-conscious. His vision was fuzzy and dark around the edges and his body felt numb while his skull throbbed painfully but someone very, very warm was holding him. Lance let out a quite whimper and curled closer to the warmth. The arms around him tightened and a sudden feeling of comfort bloomed in Lance’s chest before spreading through the rest of him. A very tiny part of Lance worried that whoever was holding him was an enemy, maybe even a Galra soldier sent to retrieve him from the planet. But Lance couldn’t bring himself to care because this person was so warm and he felt so safe, so the teenager closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back into unconsciousness.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

When he woke again, still far too out of touch with the world to make sense of anything, it was to something that felt like hands pressing onto his chest and a strange almost tingling sensation spreading across his ribs. Like his chest had fallen asleep and the blood was just starting to circulate again.

 

Lance groaned, forcing his eyes open enough to see a blurry figure next to him. He couldn’t quite pick out many details through his hazy vision, but Lance felt sure that the creature next to him was humanoid and the metal ceiling over them was not the polished white metal of Blue’s cockpit.

 

“Blu…” He coughed harshly. One of the hands on his rib cage lifted and pressed against his forehead lightly.

 

“Shhh, you’re alright,” the creature’s voice was deep and reverberated presently, almost like a bass. “Rest, you’re okay.”

 

Under most circumstances, Lance would have considered not resting. He may have demand answers, or try and find out where he was and what was going on. But he was exhausted, still unbearably cold and whatever this creature was doing on his chest and ribs felt warm and nice. So, rather then fight it, Lance nodded mutely and allowed sleep to reclaim him.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

The forth time Lance blinked his eyes open, he felt much more aware, less fuzzy and, most importantly, he was warm. He blinked a few time before he turned his head to take in his surroundings. He was tucked in a nest of what looked like fur animal skins, in varying shades of gray and blacks, and a heavy white fur fashioned into a cloak had been fastened around his shoulders.

 

Lance sat up on his elbows so he could take in more of where he was. The room he was in wasn’t very large, maybe a bit bigger then the simulators at the Garrison but with the seats and control consoles taken out. More fur pelts decorated the floor and the walls, with one large gray fur hanging over what looked to be a doorway, and a few very crudely carved, white weapon-like things were set up on the far wall. Other then that, the only thing to observe was the rusted metal of the walls peeking out between the furs and  the roof, a few stray snowflakes blowing in under the fur door and a small fire in the center of the room.

 

Lance pushed himself into a full sitting position, pulling the white fur cloak closer around his shoulders. _‘At least I’m not a Galran prisoner,’_ he thought, then mentally paused. _‘….not sure if I’m prisoner to a different alien species who are going to turn me into the Galra or keep me as some kind of pet.’_

The sound of muffled, crunching foot steps made Lance look towards the door, just as the pelt was pushed aside to let a figure enter and Lance found himself looking into a pair of bright, amber eyes.

 

The creatures’ overall figure was very human-like, except for the two pointed ears that poked out from a mop of short black hair, red-brown fur with white markings covered its skin and a fox-like tail. It wore a fur cloak like the one on Lance, only in a light gray color, and black jumpsuit under garment. But the feature that got Lances attention was the subtle curves in the creature’s hips and chest, the slightly rounded facial features and the long, dark eyelashes that all made his brain scream ‘FEMALE’.

 

“Why hello,” he purred, leaning forward and giving a flirtatious wink. “I must be in haven, because I’m looking at an angel.”

 

The alien fox lady blinked and tilted her head, “…I have no idea what an angel is but your tone makes me think you are trying to court me.”

 

That had certainly not be the kind of reply Lance was expecting. A slap was at the top of his list, maybe a little giggle if he was lucky. But a woman being confused then accepting the fact he was flirting with a tilt of her head that made her look far too much like a puzzled dog was very low on his ‘things girls do when Lance flirts’ list.

 

Before his mind could come up with a follow-up line, the alien woman strode to his side, sat down and pressed her palm to Lance’s forehead, “Well, I think your temperature is normal. Then again I’m not a healer and I have no idea what kind of creature you are and what is normal for you.”

 

“Uhh…I’m good,” Lance stammered. “Warmer, definitely warmer.”

 

“Well that’s good!” she said happily, clapping her hands together. “So you’re Lance, yes? My name is Kitsuna, but everyone just calls me Kit.”

 

“A pleasure,” Lance replied.

 

Kit chuckled, “So what in the name of the Spirits is a creature like you doing on a wasteland of a planet like this?”

 

“Now look who’s flirting!”

 

“I actually really want to know.”

 

“Right,” Lance ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “I…crashed. I don’t even know where I am right now and…wait….Blue!”

 

Lance scrabbled to his feet and promptly fell against Kit when his knees decided holding his weight was too much work.

 

“Hey, slow down,” Kit yelped, grabbing Lance around his middle and gently lowering him back into a sitting position. “Kellan just finished healing you up, don’t go undoing all his work.”

 

“I need to get to her,” Lance protested.

 

“Who is her? Nekko said it was just you.”

 

“My lion, I need to get to her.”

 

“Okay, sit down,” Kit grabbed Lance’s shoulders. “Breath, calm down, I can’t help you if you don’t explain.”

 

“The ship I was in. She’s kind of alive and she took a lot of damage. I couldn’t check on her because I was all busted up and I didn’t have any gear and it was storming-”

 

“Breath pup,” Kit repeated. “Listen, Nekko and Kellan should be back soon and if Kell says you’re alright I’ll bet Nekko will take you to your blue lion ship thing, okay? Now sit down and calm down.”

 

“But…”

 

“No! No buts.”

 

Lance huffed, then paused, “Wait a minute,” He patted at his arms and sides and shifted his legs. “Okay, how long have I been out?”

 

Kit sat back and shrugged, “No idea. There really isn’t a day and night here, just snow storms and slightly not as bad snow storms.”

 

“But I’m not hurt anymore! I could have sworn my ribs were at least bruised and my leg was definitely messed up. That should have taken weeks to heal!”

 

“Magic.” If Kit had not stated that word in such a straight faced tone Lance would have thought she was joking.

 

“Magic?”

 

“Yes, magic. Kellan is a healer.”

 

“Aaaaaand I’m lost.”

 

“His species might not have magic Kit,” Lance jumped and looked up at the new voice. The newcomer, like Kit, looked very similar to a human. The animal ears on him were wider and more cat-like then Kit’s and his tail was longer. His hair was the same black coloring as Kit’s but a bit longer, just barely behind the line to qualify as a mullet and ten times more wild and messy looking then Keith’s. His fur was a blueish-gray with white markings adorning his face, forest green eyes and an outfit much like Kit’s except his cloak was dark brown.

 

Kit grinned, “Good hunt squirt?”

 

The new creatures ears flattened, “Will you ever stop calling me that?”

 

“Nope, not as long as you my little brother,” she turned back to Lance. “That’s Nekko by the way.”

 

“Are you feeling better?” Nekko asked as he came to sit next to Lance and Kit.

 

“I’m fine, I’m good, where’s my lion?”

 

Nekko blinked, “You were about to freeze to death and you’re worried about your ship?”

 

“She is not just any old ship,” Lance retorted.

 

“Lance here wants you to take him to his lion ship,” Kit explained.

 

Nekko’s ear twitched slightly and his brow furrowed, “We’ll have to wait a bit. Even if Kellan says you are well enough to go trudging around in the snow, a storm has just stirred up. None of us are going out for awhile.”

 

Lance’s shoulders slumped visibly, but he gave a slow nod of acceptance. Blue had sat in a cave by herself for ten-thousand years after all; she would be fine for a few more hours while the storm passed.

 

“Don’t look so teary eyed,” Nekko said, patting Lance’s head in an affectionate manner. “It will clear up soon. And in the meantime, Kell should be bringing in some fresh prey pretty soon.”

 

Somehow, the statement caused some comfort to stir in Lance’s chest.

 

“And just wait until you taste Nekko’s cooking,” Kit added. “It’s the best.”

 

“You’re saying that because you and Kell just burn everything but tea and water.”

 

“Hey!” Kit barked and batted at Nekko’s ears.

 

“Both of you quit acting like pups,” a third voice called from the entrance.

 

Lance leaned back a bit so he could peer around Nekko and see who he guessed to be Kellan. Kellan had a more stocky build then the others, with smaller, more rounded ears like a wolf’s, sandy colored fur, short, dirty-blonde hair, light blue eyes, a black cloak and carrying what looked to be a few slabs of raw meat on a large, flat rock.

 

“Kit, go on and get more fuel for the fire,” Kellan said as he passed the food to Nekko.

 

“Aye, aye alpha wolf,” Kit replied and scampered off.

 

Kellan gave an affectionate sigh and took the spot the Kit had been previously, “Now then, let’s see how you are fairing.”

 

“I’m alright,” Lance said.

 

Kell raised an eye brow at that and grinned, “Perhaps, but I am the healer here and the Alpha so I have final say on that.”

 

“You got it doc,” Lance replied.

 

Kellan’s frowned slightly in confusion but he moved onto his examination without comment. He placed a palm on Lance’s leg and carefully felt the bone and surrounding flesh, ears back and brow furrowed as if he was trying to see through the leg for further damage. He must have not seen any, because with a sharp nod, he removed his hand from Lance’s leg and traded it for the teen’s wrist.

 

“Any pain?” he asked as he careful maneuvered the joint.

 

Lance shook his head, “Nope.”

 

Kellan nodded and moved on to Lance’s ribs. The Paladin bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter as the healer gently prodded at his sides.

 

“Pain?” Kellan asked.

 

“Nope,” Lance grinned. “Just a bit ticklish.”

 

“Don’t tell Kit,” Kellan smiled and moved one hand up to feel at Lance’s skull briefly before sitting back with a nod. “You’re still a bit cool for my taste but that could be the fact that you aren’t a Patrian and that could be you normal body temperature.”

 

“Well, I feel pretty good considering I just crashed on an ice planet.”

 

“Kell is very good at what he does,” Kit said as she returned with a bundle of sticks that she dumped into the fire. “How’s the food coming squirt?”

 

“Give me a minute, will you,” Nekko said, playfully pawing at his sister.

 

“Pups,” Kellan huffed and shook his head at the other two’s antics.

 

Lance couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the little group banter playfully, thoroughly enjoying the family dynamic amongst them that rang of familiarity in relation to his own family back home.

 

“Hey Lance,” said human looked up at Kits call. “Since we’re going to be here for a bit, mind telling us how you ended up here?”

 

“Oh, well, it’s a bit of a long story.”

 

“We have time,” Kellan smiled and gave an encouraging nod.

 

Lance grinned back before launching into his story of how little old Cuban Lance had become a defender of the universe.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“Just over this drift. Watch you step, it’s slippery.”

 

Lance nodded, too busy focusing on not falling face first into the snow to reply verbally.

 

The snow storm had died down, not quite enough for it to stop snowing but apparently that was the best weather the planet got. And as promised, Nekko was taking Lance to the spot Blue had crashed.

 

The trek to the Lion wasn’t too long, but it was also anything but easy and Lance found his feet slipping out from under him a few times. Nekko had offered to carry him, stating that if he could carry and unconscious and half frozen Lance from his lion to their camp he could carry an awake and well Lance back again. And Lance was in the strange in-between of saving his pride and walking, or saving himself the trouble of painstakingly picking his way through the snowdrifts and still falling every hundred steps.

 

He thought it to be a bit unfair at how stable footed Nekko looked on the snow.

 

“It’s over there,” Nekko said when Lance finally caught up, gesturing to a particularly large pile of snow.

 

Lance’s brow furrowed and he felt sure that Nekko was mistaken, until a gust of wind shifted the snow to revel glinting blue metal and a bright yellow eye.

 

“Blue!” Lance grinned brightly as he slipped and slid his way to his lion. He caught himself against her head and started to dust off what snow he could reach while cooing softly.

 

“Is this…normal for you kind?” Nekko asked as he watched Lance give his lion scratches.

 

Lance waggled his hand back and forth, “Eh, sometimes. But Blue here is alive and all that so I got a better excuse then guys who really like their cars.”

 

“Cars?”

 

“It’s like a ship,” Lance explained briefly as he climbed into Blue’s maul and opened the door. “Only on wheels and can’t fly.”

 

“Sounds interesting.”

 

Lance shrugged as he climbed up into Blue’s cockpit. The interior of the Lion was still freezing, but he found it much more bearable with the white fur cloak around him. He walked over to the control panel and patted it, “Hey there girl.” He didn’t expect an answer and at first he didn’t get one. Then, slowly, the controls started to glow and Lance felt a very familiar and warm presence.

 

“Hey there beautiful,” he cooed as he ran his palm over the controls. “You had me worried there for awhile.”

 

The lion’s consciousness brushed against Lance’s, not quite as strong as it would be if she were at full power but enough for her Paladin to feel comforted.

 

“It is alive,” Lance turned at Nekko’s awe struck voice as he walked into the cockpit.

 

“Told you she was,” Lance grinned.

 

“Yes, but I can sense it now. I couldn’t feel any presence before.”

 

“Feel a presence?”

 

“I specialize in telepathic magic, it’s kind of a verity of mind and spirit based magic that includes sensing the spirit of others.”

 

“Okay, we need to have a long talk about all this magic stuff soon because you all keep losing me.”

 

“Noted. Now about your lion.”

 

“Right, right,” Lance thought for a moment, mentally going over everything Coran had told him about the lions. “She can self repair, so if we just make sure she doesn’t get sealed in ice she should be okay soon.” He picked his helmet up and pulled it over his head as he spoke and tapped the intercom. “And I still have no contact with the rest of my team so I guess we don’t have a lot of options.”

 

“You’re welcomed at our camp for as long as you need Lance,” Nekko said. “And we’ll help you in whatever why we can.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re the best?”

 

Nekko tilted his head and furrowed his brow, “Hmmm, a few, mostly Kell and Kit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re written the first instalment of Paladin Pack, hopefully for the better.  
> Comments on what ya'll think are much appreciated and I hope you have an awesome day. :)


	2. Chapter 2

“So, when’s bed time around here?”

 

Nekko shrugged, “Whenever we are tired really or when we have nothing else to do. Why, are you tired?”

 

“A bit,” Lance admitted and then almost slipped on the snow again. “Dang it.”

 

Nekko grabbed onto Lance’s arm and pulled him up, “At least hold onto me while we’re on the hill.”

 

Lance huffed but hooked his arm around Nekko’s. He was tired from the trek over to Blue and he did not want to end up falling and rolling down the hill. Plus, the walk down turned out to be much trickier then the walk up.

 

They took it slowly and in silence, with only the occasional word from Nekko on where Lance could put his feet to get the most traction.

 

It was only when they reached the bottom of the hill did Lance speak up, “How are you so good at keeping steady feet in all this?”

 

“Big feet,” Nekko lifted a booted foot off the ground. “That and the winters back home have tons of snow.”

 

Well, that made sense to Lance, “I wonder if Allura would let us adjust the Paladin armor for bigger boots.”

 

Nekko tilted his head and shrugged, “Well, you can ask whenever your Blue Lion gets back up and running to take you back.”

 

Lance huffed out a small laugh.

 

They finished the walk back to the camp in silence and with, thankfully, no more slipping incidents.

 

The exterior of the ship-tent, which Lance took to calling it, wasn’t much too look at. Most of it was covered in snow, piled up enough to make the ship-tent look like it had been swallowed up by a snow drift with only the side with the door peeking out. The area in front of the door had been somewhat cleared of snow, which was really just a dip in the ground padded with a pelt, and a small wood pile next to the door.

 

 Lance followed Nekko into the ship-tent, fully prepared to flop down on the fur nest and take a nap. However, he was surprised to find the nest already occupied.

 

Kellan and Kitsuna were curled around each other, sleeping comfortably in the middle of the nest. Kellan was lying on his back, one arm over his head and the other looped around Kit, who was curled up in ball and had her face nuzzled into Kellan’s chest.

 

Lance paused in the doorway, wondering if he was intruding. He looked around for another nest or bed to crash in but stopped when Nekko put a hand on his shoulder, “Do you want your own nest or would you like to rest with us?”

 

The question threw Lance a bit.

 

He wasn’t foreign with the idea of sharing a bed. With a family as big as the one he had there were more then a few occasions of two or more people crowded into one bed. Lance wouldn’t admit it, but he missed the feeling of another warm body next to him and the idea of curling up in the middle of the nest with someone on both sides sounded pretty great in his mind. It had a chance of being awkward but the idea of a cuddle pile was a very alluring idea.

 

“I can bunk with you guys.”

 

Nekko smiled and led Lance over to the nest. The alien settled down and patted the gap between him and Kellan. Lance flopped down and curled up on his side, back towards Kellan. Nekko settled on his front, pillowing his head on folded arms.

 

It was surprisingly more comforting then Lance had thought it would be. He didn’t feel awkward or out of place, just warm and safe. Muscles he didn’t even realize were tensed started fully relax as he burrowed into the sleep pile and slowly he drifted into a restful, dreamless sleep.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

When Lance woke up again, the first thing he was aware of was how much closer the creatures were on all sides. Nekko had shifted onto side and was pretty much hugging Lance and there were low rumbling purrs emitting from his chest. Kitsuna had, at some point, climbed over to lie across all three of them, head pillowed on Nekko’s side. Kellan hadn’t moved much, other then somehow getting his arm under Lance head.

 

Lance grined and nuzzled his face into Kellan’s arm, relishing the pleasant heat.

 

 _‘Being stuck here won’t be so bad’_ he thought. _‘At least it’s not just me.’_

He was still for a long time, just resting comfortably in that weird in between space of being awake and asleep, but eventually he felt Kitsuna move. He opened one eye to watch as she crawled off the sleep pile on all fours and stretched like a huge cat.

 

Weird. Lance had thought she was a fox. Maybe foxes and cats were more closely related then he thought?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Nekko shifted and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. He sat up and yawned widely, fully showing off the sharpness of his teeth.

 

“Morning,” he mumbled.

 

Kit huffed a laugh, “Close as we get to morning squirt.”

 

Nekko growled lowly in the back of his throat but said nothing. Instead, he looked down at Lance and flicked his ears forward, “Morning Lance.”

 

“Morning,” Lance grinned. “How’d you sleep?”

 

Nekko chuckled, “Fine, thanks. And you?”

 

“Like a baby.”

 

“Good,” Nekko yawned again. “Kit and me are going to do a quick patrol and dig up some food. Wake up Kell if you need something okay?”

 

“Alright,” Lance nodded.

 

He watched as Nekko and Kit exited the ship tent then rolled over so that he could face Kellan. The wolf-like alien looked pretty peaceful, ears and face lax and chest rising and falling steadily. This close, Lance could see that Kellan had marking on his face and jaw, a very slightly paler color than the rest of his fur, faint bit present.

 

Lance absently wondered about where these three animal-like aliens had come from. He hadn’t really thought of asking about them, what with worrying if Blue was alright. But now that things had calmed down he couldn’t stop the curiosity from poking at his mind.

 

Well, Nekko did say he could wake up Kell if he needed something.

 

“Pssst,” he nudged Kellan’s shoulder. “Hey, you up?”

 

Kellan’s ear gave a small twitch.

 

“Hey, Kellan?”

 

“Hmmm?” Kellan turned his head and opened one eye. “Somethin’ wrong?”

 

“Well, no. But I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something.”

 

Kellan opened his other eye and blinked a few times. Lance tensed, wondering if the healer would become annoyed that Lance had woke him up just because he wanted to learn more about them.

 

His worry was brushed aside when Kellan sat up, stretched and yawned, “What’d you want help with?”

 

Lance straightened and plastered on his signature grin, “So, you see, I haven’t really had a chance to talk about…well, what you guys are.”

 

Kellan tilted his head, “What we are?”

 

“Yeah, like, your home planet, your race, all of this magic stuff you can apparently do. I need to know!”

 

“Curious pup, aren’t you,” Kellan chuckled.

 

Lance shrugged, “Hey, I like new cultures.”

 

“I can see that,” Kellan stretched again and settled into a cross-legged position. “Then ask away.”

 

“Okay,” Lance mirrored Kellan’s position. “What planet are you guys from? I mean, I’ve been to quite a few places and met a good number of races but I don’t recall even seeing one like you.”

 

“We’re from a planet we call Patria. But if you want better specifics, our territory is called Haven.”

 

“Haven?”

 

“Yes. It was named that because it was one of the few safe places to take refuge from the war.”

 

Lance’s brow furrowed, “You mean the war with the Galra.”

 

“No, the stuff with the Galra is recent. We didn’t even know there were other planets and races until we were being beamed up into one of Zarkons ships.” Kellan paused for a moment, ears flattening as if just remembering the event was painful to him.

 

“So….” Lance shifted a bit. “I’m guessing this planet we’re on right now isn’t Patria or Haven.”

 

Kellan shook his head, “No, our world is…very far away.” He paused again for a moment. “In any case, the war I am speaking of was contained on Patria. One of the Realm Guardian Spirits became unhappy with his position and attacked the Physical World when he didn’t get what he wanted.”

 

“And…I’m lost.”

 

Kellan snorted, “Sorry, maybe I should explain.”

 

Lance perked up, “Yes, please, starting with what the heck a realm guardian is.”

 

“They are the Spirits who guard the different Realms of the Spirit Plane. There is Light Realm, the Bridge and the Dark Realm and the Spirit Guardians job is to maintain who goes in and out of the realms. Balor guarded the Dark Realm but…well, he wanted to do more then just say who should stay in the Dark Realm and make sure they stayed in there.”

 

“So a power hungry tyrant situation.”

 

“In a way.”

 

“And he started up a war,” Lance nodded to himself as he let the information process. He had seen more then enough of war then he ever thought he would see so he decided to change the subject. “How does all this magic stuff work?”

 

“It’s….difficult to explain,” Kellan looked down and opened his palm. “It…it is like an extension of oneself. It is always present, even at our birth, and we spend our lives learning more about it, refining it. It tends to be different for every creature, but there are a few basic rules. Don’t overexert yourself and drain you spiritual energy, keep a good balance in you mind and spirit to ensure you magic doesn’t become unstable, and do not ever try to suppress your magic.”

 

“Why would anyone try and suppress magic?”

 

“The reasons tend to vary,” Kellan said solemnly. “There used to be a whole pack who believed only Alphas should be allowed to use magic. As a result, much of the pack grew quite ill and some became too weak to even leave their beds and some even became emotionless because of lack of using their magic. It was….not a pretty sight.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but wince at the metal picture. From what he could tell, magic was pretty much a part of a Patrians identity and the idea of suppressing a part of ones identity made Lance’s stomach turn.

 

“But that’s a story for another day,” Kellan shook his head and smiled a bit, breaking the somber air. “For myself, I have always found my magic to have a strong connection to my heart. I chose to be a healer because I wanted to help other creatures who were injured and give them a better chance to live another day. It felt right to me so I refined my magic to assist me in that pursuit.”

 

“So you all can pick what your magic does?”

 

“In a manner of speaking.”

 

“Like when Nekko said he could sense Blue because his magic was a telepathic kind!”

 

“That is part of his abilities, yes.”

 

“Part?”

 

Kellan nodded, “Nekko knows a bit of a verity, we just call it telepathic for simplicities sake. He focuses quite a lot on illusion and projection magic, but he also dabbles in sensing the spirits of others. It has helps us out a lot in telling who we can trust.”

 

Lance nodded again, grinning. It was a lot of information but Lance was enjoying learning more and more about his rescuers and where they came from, “What can Kit do?”

 

“Manifestation!”

 

“Ghaa!” Lance nearly jumped out of his skin when the door burst open and Kit came bounding in, skidding to a stop next to Kell. “I thought you were patrolling.”

 

“Finished that. And besides, you want to know about magic,” She beamed at Lance and her tail thumped against the floor, “I can summon weaponry at will. Look, I’ll show you.”

 

She opened her palm and held it out. A deep red glow started to illuminate her hand, steadily growing until it started to collect into a small orb. The ball of light pulsed for a moment, than exploded into the shape of a battle axe.

 

Lance felt his jaw drop as he took in the sight, “Whoa….”

 

“And this is just my preferred weapon,” Kit held up the axe and it glowed again before morphing into a bow. She gave it a twirl and transformed it into a long sword then she turned the sword into something that resembled a chain with a sickle like hook on the end.

 

“Kit, don’t show off,” Nekko chided in a good natured tone as he walked in.

 

Kit huffed and tossed up her weapon, which vanished in a burst of red sparkle, “You’re no fun.”

 

“Just because your stamina is good does not mean you should deplete it on a whim.”

 

“But Lance wants to know about magic. Would you deny the pup a chance to see it in action? Especially since he has probably never seen it before?”

 

Nekko rolled his eyes and settled next to the fire, dropping more kindling onto the dwindling embers and letting them flare up again, “I never said that.”

 

Kit crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

 

Kellan chuckled and shook his head, “I swear, half the time I cannot tell which of you are the elder sibling.”

 

“You are,” Nekko stated bluntly.

 

Lance frowned and looked between the three, “All three of you are siblings?”

 

“Well, not by blood,” Kit shrugged. “But we are all siblings by bond and that’s all that really counts in the end.”

 

Lance chuckled, “I can’t argue with that. But I have to ask, what kind of creature are you thee? I mean, Kellan over here looks like a wolf and Nekko looks like some kind of cat and you look like a fox.”

 

“Well, he’s half right,” Kellan grinned.

 

Kit nodded in agreement, “Oh yeah, you’re on the mark with Kell over here. Pure-Blood wolf. But me and squirt over there are both a cat and fox.”

 

“Huh?” Lance frowned.

 

“We’re hybrids,” Nekko explained. “Our mother was a cat and our father was a fox.”

 

“Oh,” Lance nodded. “That explains a few things.” He looked around at the three Patrian siblings when another question rose in his mind, “So, what happened when the Galra got you?”

 

The change in the air was almost instant. Nekko stiffed so much that Lance swore he saw his hair stand on end. Kellan and Kits reactions were more subtle but Lance could see that the question had put them on edge.

 

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s alright,” Nekko interrupted. “You told us of your connection to the Galra Empire, it is only fair if we tell you ours.”

 

“It’s just a bit hard to think about…then,” Kit shuddered. “See, we don’t like being separated but the Galra were worried we would be stronger if we were kept together. So they divided us up.”

 

“I was sent to a mining colony,” Kellan supplied. “I think they mostly wanted me there to make sure none of the other prisoners died from injuries.”

 

“I got handed over to the druids,” Kit shuddered again. “I am so glad I got away from those….those Sluaghs before they hacked one of my limbs off just to see what happened.”

 

Lance found himself shuddering at the thought, wondering if Shiro had lost his arm and was forced to use the robotic prosthetic just because the druids could do it and wanted to watch Shiro try and figure out how to use the new arm.

 

“I was put in arena,” Nekko spoke up, eyes downcast and ear pinned back. “They threw me in and said I either killed or died.”

 

Nekko’s voice sounded somber and dark. Lance couldn’t see his face to well but he was pretty sure he saw the hybrids shoulders tense even more and the fur along his neck stand on end.

 

Kit made a low keening noise and crawled over to her brother, snuggling up behind him and wrapping both arms around his middle.

 

“Sorry I asked.”

 

“It’s fine Lance,” Nekko looked up and smiled, strained but genuine. “It’s in the past now. Nothing to do but move forward.”

 

Lance nodded and mentally decided that talk of the Galra should be kept to a minimum.


	3. Chapter 3

“You board?”

 

Lance shrugged, “Maybe a little.”

 

Kit grinned and patted his shoulder, “Care to give hunting a try?”

 

Lance considered for a moment. He had never really gone hunting in his life, but he didn’t much care for the idea of just sitting in the ship-tent and not contributing in some way, “Sure.”

 

Kit made a happy yipping sound and pulled Lance to his feet, “Hey Kell! Lance is coming too!”

 

“Alright,” Kellan’s voice was muffled, mostly because he was already outside.

 

Lance laughed as Kit tugged him along, running out of the ship and around behind it to where Kellan was waiting. The healer glanced over and smiled at them, “Ready?”

 

“You bet,” Lance nodded and Kit made another yipping noise.

 

Kellan nodded and held out a pair of what looked like rudimentary snowshoe made from twigs and strips of something akin to dried deer skin, “Nekko mentioned you kept sinking in the snow.”

 

“Wow, thanks!” Lance took the snowshoes and sat down to tie them on. “This will help a lot.”

 

“You are one of us now,” Kit growled playfully and helped Lance stand.

 

“Come one you two,” Kellan jerked his head and started to walk. “I want to cover as much ground as we can.”

 

Kit and Lance nodded and followed after the wolf. Lance was very happy that he was able to stay on top of the snow with only minimal slipping, “So what are we hunting?”

 

“No clue,” Kit shrugged. “I honestly don’t know what to call the beasts around here. Some of them kind of look like cattle but with a lot more fur.”

 

“Like a yak?”

 

“A what?” Kit frowned and tilted her head.

 

“You know a yak! It’s like a cow for cold claimants.”

 

Kit shook her head, “We just have normal cows.”

 

Lance snorted, “Cows are the best.”

 

“Too bad their milk is only good for pups,” Kit sighed.

 

“Really? You can’t drink milk?”

 

“Not after all my teeth came in. Doesn’t it work the same for humans?”

 

“Nope, I can drink a gallon of milk if I wanted.”

 

“What!?” Kit grabbed his shoulder and gave him a slight shake. “Kell, did you hear that?”

 

“Yes Kit, I did,” even with his back to them, Lance could hear a smile in Kellan’s voice. “He isn’t the same as our race.”

 

“Still!” Kit looked back to Lance. “It doesn’t even make you a little sick?”

 

“Not unless it goes bad.”

 

Kit giggled and leaned down to gently thunk her forehead against Lance’s, “Humans are so weird. I love it.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but preen. He had met many fantastic, weird and incredible races as a Paladin and hearing one of them say they liked his race made Lance feel warm in his chest. And the fact that the siblings were so open with physical affection and touch made Lance feel even more at ease.

 

“Calm down you two,” Kellan crouched down and pawed at the snow. “There’s a trail here.”

 

“Already?” Kit moved to stand next to her brother and sniffed the air. “Oh yeah, there is.” She glanced up at Lance, “Do humans hunt?”

 

“Some,” Lance nodded. “But not by scents so much as sight, our noses aren’t that strong.”

 

“Ah, then you’ll need to keep you eye peeled for us,” Kit grinned.

 

Lance nodded, feeling determination spark in his belly, “Count on it Kit.”

 

Kit giggled again and patted Lance on the back before returning to tracking with Kellan.

 

Lance eyed the snow the two Patrian’s were examining, but he couldn’t see any tracks so he switched to the larger landscape. In every direction was white powder, only broken up by a few hunks of black ice towers sticking out at odd angels. Lance felt his spirits sink a bit at the thought of not being able to help with the hunt in any way.

 

He shook himself. He wasn’t going down that train of thought, it never led anywhere good. So he looked around for a vantage point instead, higher ground meant a better view. Better view meant he might spot the…well, the space yaks if his metal picture was right.

 

He spied the perfect spot, a large snow hill just a few steps to his left. He grinned to himself and clambered up the slope, silently thankful that the snowshoes and the boots of his armor gave him enough traction to not slip. Once he reached the top, he cupped both hands around his eyes and scanned the landscape again. With the new view, it was easier to pick out the dips and rises in the snow, and to see a very skinny path cuting through the piles of white.

 

“Hey, I see a kind of trail over that way,” Lance pointed and glanced down at Kellan and Kit.

 

Kit’s ears twitched and she trotted over to climb up and stand next to him, “Nice eyes Lance!”

 

Lance puffed out his chest slightly at the praise, “That’s what I’m here for.”

 

Kit started to slide back down the hill, “Come on, those things may be big but they move a lot. Don’t want to lose them.”

 

“Right behind you,” Lance scrabbled down after her, throwing up a good amount of powder on his way. He trotted after Kit and Kell, feeling like he was on top of the world.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Lance had misjudged how long a hunting trip took and was starting to regret following along.

 

He had been fine for the first couple minutes but after what he guessed to be the thirty minute mark his legs felt numb. He tried to brush it off as nothing more then a bit of cold. He was fine, he could keep it up!

 

But Kellan noticed when he started to lag behind, “Lance?”

 

“Um-hmmm?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Lance straightened and grinned, “Yeah, of course I am! Totally a-okay.”

 

Kellan’s ears flicked back and he stepped over to Lance to two long step, pressing a palm against Lance’s cheek, “You’re cold.”

 

“It’s just a chill from the wind. I’m fine, I promise.”

 

“And you’re shivering.”

 

Lance bit his lip. Curse his body’s involuntary method of trying to warm him.

 

“It’s fine if you need to go back Lance,” Kellan’s smile was warm and understanding. It reminded Lance of when his Papa would tell him that it was okay when he got placed in the Cargo Pilot class.

 

“I can keep up.”

 

“Yeah, but I’d rather you not collapse from being too cold.”

 

Lance jutted out his lower lip slightly, “Fine, I’ll go back.”

 

Kellan nodded and looked at Kit, “I’ll catch up in a bit, aright?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Wait, I can get back myself,” Lance waved a hand in the general direction they had come from. “You don’t need to escort me.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you to handle yourself,” Kellan gently pressed against Lance’s shoulder and turned the teen around. “But this place is far too easy to get turned around in and the last thing any of us want is for you to get lost.”

 

Lance sighed but didn’t argue. He didn’t much care for the idea of getting lost either, “Fine.”

 

Kellan smiled and gave Lance a pat on the back, “Hey, don’t look so down. I’m sure Nekko would love some company back at camp and he might have something to occupy you both for a time.”

 

Well, Lance couldn’t really deny that that didn’t make he feel a little better at having to backtrack.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Nekko was outside when they got back, dumping a large bundle of withered sticks into a pile next to the ship-tent. He glanced up as they approached, “You’re back early.”

 

Kellan smiled, “Just ran into a bit of misunderstanding. Do you mind if Lance stays with you.”

 

“Not at all,” Nekko grinned. “He can help me bring in more fuel. Two of us will get it done twice as fast.”

 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Kell gave Lance one final pat on the shoulder then trotted off.

 

Nekko looked at Lance, “Want to go inside and warm up a bit before we get going?”

 

“Yes,” Lance tried to make his voice come out steady but it was impossible with how much his teeth were chattering.

 

Nekko wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders and walked over to the ship-tents entrance, “Come on then. Don’t want a repeat of when you first got here.”

 

Lance nodded in agreement as they ducked into the ship. Lance settled down next to the little fire while Nekko ducked back outside. He returned within seconds with a bundle of wood and sat across from Lance, steadily feeding the kindling to the fire, “So, hunting didn’t agree with you?”

 

“It was the cold that didn’t agree with me,” Lance rubbed his hands together then held them closer to the fire. “I don’t have as much fur as the rest of you.”

 

Nekko hummed, “That would present a problem. We’ll just have to be careful.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance frowned.

 

“Hey now, don’t be sad. Honestly, I like having some company here, snow is not a very good at conversation.”

 

Lance couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up his throat, “Good to know I can do something useful.”

 

“You can do more then that you know. There is a lot to do around here to keep everything warm and cozy. We have to keep the wood stocked, pack in the snow on top of the ship, make sure the snow stays out of the ship. Trust me, you will not get board.”

 

Lance laughed again, “Are you this nice to every person you meet or do I get special treatment?”

 

Nekko shrugged, “Must be how I was raised.”

 

 

 

PART 4

 

Warm and reenergized, Lance trudged back out into the snow behind Nekko. The hybrid led him around to the back of the snow bank their camp was wedged into and walked for what Lance guessed to be about a hundreds paces.

 

“Here we are.”

 

Lance frowned, “I thought we were getting wood?”

 

“We are,” Nekko grinned and crouched down. “It snows so much it get buried, but we have a few prime spots picked out and this is the closest.”

 

Lance crouched next to Nekko and watched as the Hybrid pawed at the snow, reviling willowy gray twigs that poked out of the white ground. He kept digging until a sizable length of, what Lance assumed to be a bush, was exposed and snapped them out of the ground, making a little pile, “Get as much as you can, this stuff burns as fast as it re-grows.”

 

“Got it,” Lance gave a two-figured salute and moved a few steps away to dig up the snow. He got to the brush fairly quickly and started to brake off the stalks.

 

The work wasn’t as difficult as much as it was tedious but Lance found that he didn’t much mind the repetitiveness of the task. What he minded was how quite it was.

 

“Hey! What kind of animals are on Patria?”

 

“What?” Nekko looked up to raise a confused eyebrow at Lance.

 

“Kit said you have cows and it made me wonder what else you have.”

 

“Ah,” Nekko nodded and continued his task. “Well, there are cattle, as you know, and birds. And then there are rabbits, mice, deer, horses, dragons, kelpies, imps, ferrets-”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, back up a minute…there are _dragons_ on your world?!”

 

“Yes, you don’t have dragons on Earth?”

 

Lance jumped up and waved his arms, “Dude, dragons aren’t even considered to have ever existed on Earth! And you have them just walking around Haven?”

 

“Just the tame ones, there are a lot of wild dragons that roam all over the place.”

 

“Do you have mermaids there too?”

 

“Mer-whats?”

 

“You know, beautiful, sea dwelling creatures that are half human and half fish!”

 

“We have a creature class called the Balaenidae who live in the ocean,” Nekko shrugged. “But that’s the closest creature that live on Patria to your description of….what’d you call them…mermaids?”

 

“Okay, Patria is on my list of planets I have to visit within my lifetime.”

 

Nekko laughed and shook his head, “Alright then, I’ll be sure to give you a grand tour when you get there.”

 

“And in return, I will show you all the wonders of Earth.”

 

“I look forward to it. Now get your tail moving, this fuel isn’t going to collect itself.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

It took three trips before Nekko said the wood was stocked enough. Lance’s figures were stating to go numb from digging in the snow but he felt satisfied when he stepped back to admire the collection of gray sticks.

 

“Come on,” Nekko’s voice pulled Lance out of his admiration of their wood pile. “Let’s warm up a bit before Kit and Kell get back.”

 

Lance nodded in agreement and rubbed his hand together, “Hope they bring something good.”

 

“Even if they don’t there is a bit of meat left in the stock.”

 

“You have a stock?”

 

“Yes, it’s over here,” Nekko gestured to the right side of the ship-tent and led Lance over to the side of the snow bank.

 

A large, flat, smooth stone was fitted into the snow. When Nekko pulled it aside, it reviled a large hole that had been dug into the snow bank, lined with rocks and ice and containing a few hunks of cooked meat.

 

“It’s crude but it keeps our food from spoiling.”

 

“How’d you guys set all of this stuff up?”

 

Nekko shrugged and replaced the stone, “We’ve been here awhile. And all pups are put through survival training.”

 

Lance, for some inane reason, got a mental picture of a little Nekko, Kit and Kellan is scout uniforms. The mental picture made him snort in barely suppressed laughter.

 

Nekko’s ears flicked around in Lance direction, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing, nothing, just a bit chilled.”

 

“Then get inside,” Nekko gave Lance a little push, electing a giggle from the teen as he dashed inside.

 

Nekko followed with a bit more wood and they settled down to warm up.

 

“What’s a Kelpie?”

 

Nekko glanced up, “It’s a shape shifting sea-creature that likes to play tricks on land-dwellers. Kell had a run in with one that pretended to be an injured horse, dragged him into the water and gave him a good scare.”

 

“Seriously?!”

 

“Yes. And yet he still loves to swim.”

 

Lance leaned forward a bit, “And what about the dragons, you said there are tame ones?”

 

Nekko nodded, “A few. Not a lot of creatures care for the idea of trying to tame a dragon but those who do are formidable warriors and have very deep rooted bonds with their dragons. I believe Kit and Thunder Wing have one of the most powerful bonds I-”

 

“Kit has a dragon?!”

 

Nekko nodded, “Yes, she does, and a very powerful one at that. Even some of the other dragon riders harbor a fear of Thunder Wing.”

 

“Who wouldn’t with a name like that?”

 

“Hmmm, you have a point. But the name suits him.”

 

“How so?”

 

“His wings look like storm clouds against the sky when he’s flying and his roar sounds like thunder. He is both a terrifying and incredible sight to behold.”

 

Lance nodded, “Any other mythical animals live on Patria?”

 

“Myths by your world’s standards or mine?”

 

“Uhhh, mine.”

 

“….we have Faes.”

 

“Oh my gosh, please tell me more.”

 

Nekko snorted a laugh, “Alright, alright, don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“Come on dude, Faes are, like, the second coolest mythical being!”

 

“What’s the first then?”

 

“Mermaids of course, but were talking about Faes right now.”

 

“Right then, let’s begin. Rule number one of Faes, they are the biggest pests you will ever meet. And I promise I am not exaggerating that statement. In the slightest.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was watching Kit move about in the snow, swinging her axe at invisible enemies.

 

Nekko and Kell had ventured out into the icy wilderness in search of more food. Apparently a pair went out everyday to make sure they didn’t starve, leaving Lance and Kit to hold down the fort.

 

There hadn’t been much to do in terms of fixing things up or restocking supplies, so Kit announced she was going to practice a bit and Lance could do whatever he pleased. So Lance decided to watch Kit jump around in the snow.

 

The fighting style reminded Lance of old marshal arts movies, lots of high kicks and circling movements with a good mix of swinging her axe around.

 

“You can join you know,” Kit paused in her training and grinned at Lance. “I wouldn’t mind sparring with someone.”

 

Lance stiffened slightly, “Naw, I’m good here.”

 

“Oh come on, I haven’t ever seen how you fight!”

 

“I’m…not really suited for close combat. Long range is more my area.”

 

“That’s fine by me. Come on, just show me what you can do!”

 

“Well…eh, why not,” Lance stood and stretched before summoning his bayard. “But I have to warn you. I am team Voltrons sharpshooter.”

 

Kit laughed and spun her axe, transforming it into a bow, “Well, I’m not a bad shot myself. But, I wanna try something else.” She morphed her weapon again into a shield. “Let’s see how many times you can hit my targets.”

 

That was the only warning Kit gave before she tossed her shield up into the air. Lance scrabbled to aim his rifle and fired. The shot went wild and the shield fell into the snow with a soft crunch before poofing out of existence in a burst of red dust.

 

“Okay, that was my bad. I surprised you,” Kit summoned another shield. “I’ll wait for you to be ready this time. Promise.”

 

“It’s fine,” Lance did his best to ignore the nagging little voice in the back of his mind and focused his attention on positioning his bayard. “Ready.”

 

Kit threw the shield and this time Lance hit it dead on, “Ha!”

 

“Nice,” Kit grinned. “Now hit these.” She summoned two more shields, one in each hand, and threw them upwards.

 

Lance took out both targets in quick succession, blasting them away in a burst of blue laser fire mixed with shimmering red magic dust.

 

They continued on, Kit throwing shields up for Lance to shoot, increasing the number and speed every few shots and cheering whenever Lance hit them.

 

Lance didn’t even notice how long they had kept it up until another voice interrupted Kit’s cheer, “Excellent shot Lance.”

 

“Gezzzz Nekko,” Lance gasped, more for dramatic effect then from actually shock. “You really should stop sneaking up on people.”

 

Nekko just shrugged, “Old habits die hard.”

 

“We just got back,” Kellan supplied. “We thought that someone was attacking the camp when we heard the shots. Dump our prey in the snow and came running.”

 

Lance ducked his head slightly, “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Nekko beamed and ruffled Lance’s hair. “It’s good to keep your skills sharp. And Kit clearly enjoyed herself.”

 

“You bet I did,” Kit crowed happily. “This guy’s aim is incredible! I could barely keep up!”

 

Lance felt himself beam under the praise, “Well, my uncle and dad were pretty intent on all of us learning how to handle guns.”

 

“Still takes some talent to operate long range weapons,” Nekko countered. “Now come warm up. We just caught one of those yak-cows and it’d be a shame to waste.”

 

Lance deactivated his bayard and followed Nekko into the ship-tent, grabbing some fire wood on the way.

 

\------------------

\------------------

“Hey Nekko?”

 

“Yes Lance?”

 

“Can you help me with my hand-to-hand combat?”

 

Nekko paused briefly in his snow packing, “….sure, I can help you out once we’re done. Anything in mind?”

 

“Not really. Just don’t want to get rusty.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

They finished up re-packing in the snow on top of the tent-ship, keeping their conversation very light. Lance was trying to decided if asking for some hand-to-hand practice was a good or bad idea.

 

He knew it was a weak point for him, Keith and Allura were never shy about reminding Lance of that fact. And he guessed that, if the siblings fighting style was any indication, they were all close combat fighters and the last thing he wanted was repeats of training with Keith.

 

But the Patrian trio seemed like a very warm bunch, accepting the fact Lance had limits and worked to accommodate. So maybe practicing his close ranged combat with them wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Well…he’d find out soon.

 

“Aaaand, that’s it.”

 

“What?” Lance shook his head and looked around. “Already?”

 

“Yup,” Nekko turned and started to slide down the bank. “You kind of zoned out for awhile. You okay?”

 

“I’m fine, I’m good,” Lance clambered after Nekko and silently hoped he hadn’t made a very bad decision.

 

“Okay then,” Nekko stepped into what Lance saw as the official training area and turned around to face the Paladin. “Let me see what you can do and we’ll go from there.”

 

Lance nodded and took up a stance, mentally going through his training from back at the castle. Nekko stood, arms open and clearly letting Lance take the first move.

 

Lance launched forward, swinging a fist at Nekko’s chest. The hybrid sidestepped and batted Lance arm aside with and open palm. Lance charged again, going for a jab to Nekko’s left side. Nekko weaved around the attack, ears flicking back and tail wagging. Lance frowned and stepped back, feigned going for the right and switched to dropping into a leg sweep. The move was not his best choice, he was still technically working on doing it perfectly, Nekko jumped out of the way and dropped onto all fours, scurrying behind Lance. The teen barely had time to turn around before he felt Nekko grab his leg and yank him down into the snow.

 

Lance let out a low groan, “Well…that went better in my head.”

 

Nekko leaned over Lance, ears tilted forward and head cocked, “Who taught you to fight like that?”

 

Lance wanted to tense up. To feel stupid for thinking that he could hold his ground against a guy who was basically a war veteran. But Nekko’s question was said with true curiosity, like he really wanted to know where Lance learned to fight.

 

“I….um…well, mostly Shiro and Keith. I train with them and try and mimic what they do.”

 

“There’s your problem,” Nekko stood and held out a hand for Lance. “You’re trying to fight directly but I can see that that method is not well suited for you.”

 

Lance frowned, putting his hand in Nekko’s offered one and pulling himself up, “Well how else am I supposed to do it?”

 

“You said you have a big family, yes?”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“Don’t stand there and tell me you never got into a tussle with your siblings.”

 

“Well, we did but I don’t see how that helps me here.”

 

“Don’t fight like Shiro or Keith, fight like Lance,” Nekko took up his open pose again. “Come on, show me what Lance the Blue Paladin can do.”

 

Lance frowned. Call him nutty but Nekko was acting like he wanted Lance to play fight with him….well, he wasn’t completely against that idea.

 

Lance’s mouth twitched into a smirk and he charged, ducking under Nekko’s arms and grabbing onto his midsection. They tumbled into to snow, rolling over each other until Nekko managed to push Lance off.

 

Lance jumped up to his feet while Nekko remained on all fours, both grinning broadly. Nekko bared his teeth playfully and Lance mimicked the action before attacking, jumping on top of the hybrid and locking his arms around Nekko’s shoulders. Nekko gave a hard shake, trying to dislodge Lance. When that failed he dropped into a roll and managed to worm his way out of Lance grip. Nekko jumped on top of Lance and reeled away when a large handful of snow was thrown in his face.

 

Lance laughed as Nekko scrubbed furiously at his face, “How’s that for rough housing?!”

 

Nekko laughed, “Using the environment to blind your opponent.” He looked up once his face was mostly cleared of snow, forest green eyes sparking as brightly as his smile. “Excellent strategy, well done Lance.”

 

“I still don’t see how this helps me.”

 

“Simple,” Nekko stood and dusted himself off. “You were tense before, letting the fighting style of others cloud your thoughts. This was to help you relax and fall more into something suited for you. And it gives me an idea of how to help you improve.”

 

“Oh, due tell.”

 

“Well for one you could practice in using all of you’re abilities. You’re fast and pretty strong for your age, not to mention you are quick on your feet. A little refinement and you could be a formidable warrior in battle.”

 

“Aw, Nekko. You’re gonna make me blush.”

 

“I only speak the truth Lance. Now then, lets see what else we can improve upon.”

 

“Aye, aye captain.”

 

“…you say such strange things sometimes.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“Tiiiiiiired,” Kit moaned as she flopped down in an unceremonious heap, head somehow ending up pillowed on Lance’s leg.

 

Lance laughed as the hybrid female stared mournfully at him, “Long hunt?”

 

“Nekko didn’t wanna come back until we found enough to refill the stock,” Kit sighed. “I love exercise as much as any creature but snow is so…blugh.”

 

“It was fine,” Nekko said from the entrance. “Kit’s just being dramatic.”

 

Lance snorted and scratched at Kit’s ear, “Not a fan of snow?”

 

“No she is not,” Kellan was grinning too, from where he seemed to be carving a bone into some kind of weapon.

 

“Hrrrrrrrmmmm,” Kit let out a low purr and tilted her head into Lance’s hand. “Little to the left.”

 

Lance had to choke back another laugh into his free hand, “You are such a cat.”

 

“Half cat,” Kit corrected.

 

“Still,” Lance rubbed his fingers at the base of Kit’s ear. “Does Nekko like scratches too?”

 

“No, I don’t!”

 

“Oh yes he does,” Kit grinned. “He won’t admit it but he loves a good petting.”

 

Lance snorted again, “You guys are so cute sometimes.”

 

“Awww, thank you,” Kit purred. “You’re pretty cute too.”

 

“Dang right I am!”

 

Kit giggled and rolled so she could look up at Lance, “By the way, how’s Blue?”

 

“Doing sooooo much better. Her hull is pretty much all put back together and she says she is almost done healing everything internal.”

 

“Good on her.”

 

Nekko hummed in agreement with his sister as he sat down next to Lance.

 

The Blue Paladin looked around at the group before taking a deep breath, “And on the subject of Blue. There is something I wanna talk to you all about.”

 

The siblings all looked at Lance, ears swiveling towards him in interest.

 

“Once Blue is ready to fly again, I want you three to come with me to the castle.”

 

Nekko and Kellan blinked owlishly and Kit’s jaw dropped slightly, “You-” she scrabbled up so that she was crouched in front of Lance. “Wait, wait, wait, you want us to go with you?”

 

“Uh, yes,” Lance nodded. “What did you think I was going to do? Return the favor of you guys taking me in and helping me out with a ‘see ya later’ and fly away?”

 

The siblings seemed to all avert their eyes simultaneously.

 

Lance crossed his arms, “Really guys?”

 

“Hey! We just didn’t think much about it,” Kit waved her arms. “I mean, getting off this planet would be great but you have got a _lot_ on your mind already because defender of the universe in an intergalactic war sounds like a ton of stress-”

 

“What Kit means is,” Kellan interrupted. “Is that we never really entertained the idea of us going with you when Blue fully repaired herself. But if you want us to come then we would be quite happy to accompany you.”

 

Lance beamed, “Well then we should start making plans for a space road trip.”

 

Nekko tilted his head, “…there are roads in space?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait, how do I-?”

 

“Here, try this one,” Kellan passed a thinner stick to Lance. “That one is a bit to thick.”

 

“Okay, I got this,” Lance traded out his stick for the smaller one and carefully started to thread it through the basket skeleton in his lap.

 

Ever since Lance’s announcement that he wanted everyone to go with him, they had all been working to make sure they were prepared. Starting with making a bunch of baskets for food storage.

 

“You’re doing great Lance,” Kellan said, pausing in his task of cutting up animal skins to line the baskets to look at Lance’s basket. “Especially considering it’s your first time making baskets.”

 

“Thanks,” Lance was only half listening, the majority of his focus on the basket.

 

His tongue poked out slightly as he carefully guided the stick in and out of his baskets frame. He almost missed Kell’s quite chuckle, “It’s just a basket.”

 

“But I wanna do it right!”

 

“You’re doing fine Lance, really.”

 

Lance hummed and grabbed up another stick, “How many do we have now?”

 

“Two.”

 

“And we need six?”

 

“Just to be safe, if we need extra it’ll be good to have them.”

 

Lance nodded in agreement, “And then we can start packing.”

 

“More or less,” Kellan grabbed up another skin and started to cut it into shape. “We should wait until Nekko and Kit come back and cook everything. And I’d like to make some more water skins as well.”

 

“How do you make those anyway?”

 

Kellan smirked, “Turns out the stomach of those yak things have a very sticky substance lining their organs. And it’s perfect for water proofing the water skins.”

 

“….that is both resourceful and disgusting and I don’t know how to feel about it.”

 

Kellan barked out a laugh, “It’s just on the outer seams of it.”

 

“Hey, if it gets me a drink I am not going to complain.”

 

“Good, because you get to help me make some more.”

 

“Ewww,” Lance shuddered. “I am not digging around in yak guts.”

 

“Unless your stamina and cold resistance has increased dramatically you won’t have to. Whoever goes out hunting is in charge of getting resources from prey.”

 

“Oh thank goodness,” Lance groaned, probably a bit more dramatically then he really needed to. But it made for a good shared laugh.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“And that’s the last of it,” Nekko sat up and stretched his arms. “You sure all our stuff is good down there?”

 

Lance gasped, “You doubt my girl?”

 

“No, just don’t want anyone to eat spoiled food.”

 

“Alright you two,” Kellan stepped into Blue’s cockpit with a bundle of furs in his arms. “All our food packed up Nekko?”

 

“Yes sir,” Nekko nodded.

 

“Good. Lance, where can we set up the nest?”

 

“Over there should be good,” Lance gestured to the far wall of the cockpit.

 

“Thanks,” Kellan crouch and started to arrange the furs. “Kit is packing up the rest of the water and once she’s done we’ll have everything together.”

 

“Sweet,” Lance skirted around Nekko and started to help Kell arrange the ‘bed’. “Then it’s just open space!”

 

Nekko threw up a fist, “Goodbye ice planet.”

 

“Praise the Spirits!” Kit’s voice echoed slightly as she climbed into the cockpit, with eight water canteens in her arms. “I don’t care where we end up landing as long as it’s warm.”

 

Lance laughed, “Okay, okay, just let us finish setting up and we’ll be ready.”

 

“Well hurry up you turtles!” Kit dumped the water next to the hatch where the food was stored. “This is so exciting! I know you two think it’s exciting too so don’t you dare tell me to calm down.”

 

Nekko snorted, “Yes, thank you Kit, we are all excited to get off planet.”

 

“Can you blame her? You guys have been here awhile.”

 

“Right you are Lance,” Kit nodded in agreement. “And I really, really, reaaaally want to experience this road trip thing you were talking about.”

 

“Kit, we technically have done road trips,” Kell pointed out. “Based on what Lance told us, pretty much every time Nekko wanted to run off to study something that was a large distance from Haven was a road trip.”

 

“But still!” Kit flapped her arms.

 

Lance laughed again and jumped to his feet, “You’re in luck Kit. If Kell says we’re all good then we can take off.”

 

Kellan stood as well, eyes scanning over the occupants in the Blue Lion, “Foods all packed and so is the water. We have these pelts for bedding and our cloaks. Everyone has a least one weapon on them, yes?” A chorus of ‘yes’ responded. “Then I believe we are set.”

 

“Hear that beautiful?” Lance bounded over to the pilot seat, beaming brightly when Blue purred in his mind. “Alright. Strap in everyone, we’re taking off!”

 

Lance grabbed the controls, feeling the familiar thrum of Blue’s energy. The Lion heaved herself up, shaking off the last bits of snow and letting out a thunderous roar before launching into the air.

 

“Goodbye ice!”

 

“Kit, sit down!” Lance couldn’t stop a snort at the slightly high pitched tone in Kellan’s voice as he tried to settle his sister.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“I spy, with my little eye, something……silver.”

 

“Is it the wall?” Lance really did need to guess, wall had been used by everyone at least twice by that point.

 

Kit hummed and bodily flopped over so that she was sprawled across Lance’s lap, “You know, I almost prefer when we were trying to figure out how to work a rusty old pod. Least we weren’t board.”

 

“Yes but I would take boredom over possibly dying from lack of air any day,” Nekko piped up from the back of Blue’s cockpit.

 

Kit frowned thoughtfully and tilted her head, “…and that’s why I said almost.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Lance could practically feel Kell roll his eyes. “Just take a nap Kit.”

 

“I have way to much unused energy for that,” She looked up at Lance. “Hey, hey, Lance. You look kind of tired and you haven’t taken a break from it since take off.”

 

“Naw, I’m fine,” Lance grinned. “Blue’s picky about who pilots anyway. The whole lion and Paladin bond thing is kind of a one person only thing.”

 

“Will she at least let one of us steer for a little,” Kit rolled and sat back up. “Seriously, you look tired.”

 

“I’m fine Kit, don’t worry.”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself Lance,” Kellan called.

 

Nekko giggled, “Really, don’t do it. Kell might tie you to the nest.”

 

“Ha, funny Nekko.”

 

Kit shook her head, “He isn’t joking. Kell has actually done that to creatures who doesn’t rest when he tells them to.”

 

“Seriously?” Lance blinked at Kit and then turned to look at the two brothers behind him. “You actually do that?!”

 

“Do you have any idea how stubborn warriors are?” Kellan threw up his arms. “Especially the high energy ones! I have to tie them down so they don’t run off and die from exhaustion!”

 

“Guilty,” Kit raised a hand with a grin.

 

“You tie your patients down…,” Lance murmured in disbelief. “If it were anyone else I would call them nutty.”

 

“And I am the exception because-?”

 

“Because you seem like the kind of guy who is willing to do what you have to for the overall welfare of your patient even if it means tying them down.”

 

Kit barked out a laugh, “You got that right! Oh, oh, there was this one time when this guy, what was his name-”

 

“Emris.”

 

“Yes, Emris, thank you Kell. Anyway, Emris is a cheetah Felidae and they have insanely high energy which is fine for battles or just everyday running around but not so good for being on bed rest per orders from one of the best healers in Haven. He actually snuck out three times to go train before Kell tied him down.”

 

“Dude!” Lance joined in on Kit’s laughter.

 

“He was going to make himself sick!” Kell barked, and Lance just laughed harder when he could practically feel the small pout in the Healers voice.

 

Kit’s laughter tapered a bit, enough to smile sympathetically at Kell, “Hey, you warned him. I say you made a good call.”

 

“You say that because you had a chance to catch up to him while he was resting.”

 

“And?”

 

Lance chuckled and shook his head, “I am starting to find it very hard to believe you three are years older then me.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Lance was, for lack of a better term, completely exhausted. He hadn’t really moved from Blue’s controls since they lifted off, despite all three of the Patrian siblings volunteering to take over for him.

 

But their supplies were starting to dwindle and they had yet to find a planet with anything resembling safe food and water. All that seemed to be in that corner of the galaxy was rocky, barren planets with that one ice planet they had started on being the only one to have any food. And Lance was not going to turn around a trek all the way back to that place.

 

This left his only option as moving through space as fast as he could in an attempt to find somewhere to restock. But his stubbornness to find something and land as quickly as possible as wearing him down.

 

“Lance, just take a break,” Kellan was frowning, clearly worried for Lance’s health.

 

The teen just smiled and waved a hand dismissively, “Naw, I’m fine. Humans don’t need a lot of sleep anyway.”

 

“You said the same about eating when our food started running low.”

 

“Hey, it was partly true!”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact we know you’ll fib when your trying to look out for us,” Kell crouched next to Lance’s seat. “Look, you clearly have a deep rooted need to look after others and it is a very admiral trait. But you need to look after yourself as well.”

 

“Aw, you do care!”

 

Kell frowned, “…when did I show I didn’t?”

 

“It’s a joke Kell. I promise I’m fine and besides, Blue doesn’t like anyone else behind the wheel,” a partial lie. Sure, the Lions were choosey but Blue had been urging Lance to take a nap and let someone else pilot.  

 

But it seemed to at least pacify Kell a bit, “Okay, but when you start getting to your limit lie down. No one will hold it against you.”

 

“You got it doc.”

 

“Even knowing what that means I am still a bit puzzled as to why you call me that.”

 

Lance shrugged, “Kit gives you all nicknames so I get to call you one too.”

 

“Whatever you say Lance,” Kell straightened and gave Lance’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “Just look after yourself.”

 

“Can do.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

He had honestly thought he was fine. Tired, yes. Hungry, yes. Had a bit of cabin fever, big yes. But he figured he would be fine.

 

It was a very gross overestimate of his abilities and it was really only a matter of time before it backfired.

 

He wasn’t even aware of when it did inevitably come to bite him in the backside. One minute he was sitting at the controls, scanning the void of space. And then he heard very distant voice, muffled and nearly impossible to make out the words for a few seconds.

 

“I told that pup, you two heard me tell him-”

 

“Yes, yes Kell, we did hear you telling him to not over due it.”

 

Ah, Kit and Kell were there. And the healer wolf didn’t sound very happy.

 

“I mean, what else about humans was he making up just so he could over exhaust himself?”

 

“Well we’ll just have to keep a closer eye on him,” Nekko’s voice was a bit distant but present nonetheless.

 

Lance frowned slightly before opening his eyes, just enough to see Kit practically on top of him, “Hey there foxy.”

 

“Lance!” Kit’s beamed and bundled the teen into her arms.

 

Lance chuckled but his eyes were off to the side, where Kell was looking at him with an odd mix of worry and something akin to being a bit teed off and behind him Lance could see Nekko’s tail and the tops of his ear poking out from the pilot’s chair, “....how long was I out?”

 

“Not long enough,” Kellan answered. “You said you would tell someone if you needed to lie down.”

 

“Whoops,” Lance shrugged. “Does it help if I say I really did feel fine before the, you know, passing out thing.”

 

Kell frowned, ears flicking back slightly, “Since the Blue Lion is letting someone else pilot I want you to take more time into taking care of yourself, understood?”

 

“You got it doc.”

 

Kell snorted and shook his head, “Still don’t fully understand that nickname.”

 

“It’ll grow on you dude, trust me.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“This is the last of our food.”

 

Lance frowned as Kell handed him a slice a meat, “I really thought we would have found something by now.”

 

“Things hardly ever work out the way you expect,” Kellan pointed out. “But if we ration our water properly we can get by for awhile, hopeful long enough to find a planet with life.”

 

Lance nodded and methodically chewed at his meal, hoping to make the food last as long as he could. He would have tried to turn it down, but Kell was eerily good at making everyone eat and drink and rest enough to stay healthy. Well, as healthy as they could be under the circumstances.

 

The pair were silent for a time while Lance ate. Once he was done he looked back up at Kell, “How are the other two?”

 

“Sleeping,” a small smile pulled at Kell’s mouth. “Nekko wanted a nap and I think Kit just got board.”

 

“Can’t say I blame her, one can take only so many rounds of ‘I Spy’ in space.”

 

Kell hummed, “You should sleep a bit too. You’ve been up for a long time.”

 

Lance shrugged, “I can go longer.”

 

“You’re tired, you’ve been here for at least a few hours.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“That’s what you said before you passed out from exhaustion.”

 

Lance glared up at Kell and was readying a response when a warm, calming sensation trickled into his mind.

 

Blue was talking to him, feeding ideas into his head, telling him that he should rest. He didn’t want too leave the dashboard, he wanted to push onwards and find food and water or the castle. But with his lion and Kell telling him to go lay down, he found himself unable to refuse. Plus, he didn’t want to worry everyone with another fainting episode.

 

“Just for a bit,” Lance said, a bit begrudgingly, standing and stretching his stiff muscles. “Wake me up if we get close to something.”

 

Kell nodded and sat down in the pilot seat, “I’ll have too, I have no clue how to land her. Now go lay down.”

 

“Alright doc,” Lance yawned and walked over to the bed.

 

He sat down and easily wormed his way between Nekko and Kit, the center of the sleeping cuddle pile was the best spot in Lance’s mind so he always sought after that spot. As he settled, Kit made a sleepy huff and moved over a bit while Nekko turned and slung an arm over Lance. The three re-settled and the human in the middle sighed softly before allowing sleep to claim him.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

When Lance awoke, it wasn’t to anyone shaking him to wake up or something attacking Blue. It was…a feeling. Almost like the feeling he got when Blue was talking to him but different. When Blue talked to him it was not really words or emotions or anything really, it felt like random ideas popping into his mind that he translated into words.

 

What he was feeling at that moment was a mix of strong emotions that didn’t feel like his own. He could feel sorrow, anger, and, above all else, pure terror coming from something outside of himself and yet somehow it all was brimming in the back of his mind. Lance sat up and looked around, trying to find the source of all these emotions.

 

His eyes landed on the slightly trembling form of Nekko.

 

The hybrid had rolled so that he was farther away from Lance and almost completely off the bed, curled up on his side in a tight ball, ears flat against his skull and tail tucked down between his legs, his face contorted in an expression of pain.

 

The sight caused Lance to startle slightly.

 

“Just give him a minute,” Lance turned to Kit, who was lying down and watching her brother intensely. “He has pretty bad Phantom Visions, touching him right now is a bad idea.”

 

“Phantom Visions?”

 

“Yeah. It’s…” Kit paused and thought for a few moments. “It’s like a bad dream but a lot worse. It happens when something really traumatizing happens to a creature and afterwards they have dreams so vivid it’s like there back there again.”

 

“Oh,” Lance nodded. “So he has PTSD?”

 

“What?”

 

“PTSD, it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s basically the same description that you have for Phantom Visions.”

 

Kit’s ear twitched back slightly but she shrugged and returned to watching Nekko, “Just don’t grab him when he’s like this. He’ll bite you.”

 

“Right…so what do we do?”

 

“Wait,” Kit said, voice tight as her other ear flattened.

 

Time passed as Kit and Lance watched Nekko tremble and whimper, and Lance could safely say it was absolute torture to watch. And it was made worse by the fact that Lance could _feel_ exactly what Nekko was feeling and had no clue why or how.

 

And he could feel other emotions. He could feel an anxiousness coming from two places, and he felt sure that it was coming from Kit and Kellan. He made a mental note to ask if their magic had weird, mind-reading effects on humans exposed to it.

 

Time slowly ticked by and Lance started to consider that he should intervene when Nekko’s body jolted violently and his eyes snapped open. Kit was next to him in the time it took Lance to blink, hugging her brother tightly, rubbing at the base of his ears and whispering comforting words as Nekko shuddered and buried his face into her neck.

 

Lance felt a new sensation of relief from Kit. Nekko was still frightened but the terror had ebbed slightly. Kellan was still tense and, when Lance turned to look to the front of the cockpit, was glancing over his shoulder trying to see his siblings.

 

The human picked himself up and walked to the pilot seat, “He needs you.”

 

Kell looked up at Lance and gave a nod of thanks before leaving the seat and joined Kit and Nekko. Lance took over the controls and tried not to focus on the swirl of emotions in his head.

 

It took ages, but Nekko finally calmed down, the flashback leaving him limp and exhausted on the floor.

 

Kellan stayed at the bed with Nekko while Kit wandered over to Lance.

 

“We probably should have mentioned this before,” she said, ears drooping slightly.

 

Lance smiled, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Sorry you got a scare. We all have nightmares and stuff but Nekko is the one who gets them so bad they become Phantom Visions”

 

“It’s fine Kit, really,” Lance paused. “But…um…hey, I got a question.”

 

“Hmm?” Kit’s ears twitched forward.

 

“I think all your magic is affecting me. When I woke up it was because…I could feel Nekko’s emotions. I felt his fear and everything and I could feel you and Kell too.”

 

Kit’s ears twitched back slightly and she raised an eyebrow, “Call me nuts but that sounds like a bond.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Okay, in packs communication is pretty essential, so we have bonds to help us talk to each other without trying to put things into words. It’s pretty much something that happens whenever two or more creatures spend time with each other. I honestly thought it wouldn’t affect you since you humans apparently have no magic but, hey, guess it does.”

 

“So that means…I can read minds?”

 

“Uhhh…kind of,” Kit shrugged. “I’m just surprised a bond developed so fast.”

 

“Well, we all have been living together for who knows how long in pretty cramp quarters.”

 

“True,” Kit nodded. “Nekko is going to love this when he wakes up.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Nekko turned out to be very interested when he was told that Lance could feel the bond, “Remarkable. You race possesses no magic and yet you are able to feel a pack bond. It’s not advanced magic but it is magical energy in its second most pure form.”

 

“It begs the question if humans are capable of welding magic,” Kellan added.

 

“It could be…” Nekko frowned thoughtfully. “Lance, are there humans on Earth that have displayed any magically abilities?”

 

“Uh…well, yes and no? There are people who pretend they have magic for show and there are old myths and stories about magic but it hasn’t really been proven.”

 

“Maybe humans just, I donno, forgot how to use it?” Kit poked her head around the pilot seat.

 

Lance shrugged, “At this point in my life, not a lot would surprise me.”

 

“Still,” Kell hummed. “Maybe you can use magic with a bit of training and a Spirit Crystal you could use magic as well.”

 

“A what?” Lance asked.

 

“A Spirit Crystal,” Nekko replied. “We give them to pups or creatures that have trouble using their magic. It helps draw in more magic so it can be more easily used. Kell is suggesting that, since you have little, if any, magic in your spirit, if you had a crystal it could draw in outside magic that you can use.”

 

“In the meantime however,” Kellan said. “If the bond is overwhelming to you, we can try suppressing it, at least a bit. It’s still pretty new so it won’t pose too much of a danger if we do.”

 

“Naw, it’s cool,” Lance grinned. “Honestly, it’s kind of neat after you find out what it is.”

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

“Positive.”

 

Kit laughed from the front of the cockpit, “Welcome to the pack Lance.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

They had run out of everything.

 

They were all starving, dehydrated and had yet to even find anything close to a life sustaining planet.

 

Lance sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, looking over his shoulder at his three passengers. All three had fallen asleep, Kit curled up on the bed while Kell and Nekko had passed out leaning against the walls of the cockpit. They all looked sickly, with tired eyes, drooping ears and sluggish reaction time.

 

Lance knew he wasn’t much better but there was nothing to do but find somewhere to land and re supply. He’d take pretty much anything at that point.

 

But there was still nothing.

 

The Blue Paladin groaned and let his head fall into his hands, “Give us something Blue.”

 

The lion’s only response was the low hum of her engine.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“Lance. Lance, wake up.”

 

Lance huffed and turned over, “Five more minutes.”

 

“Lance, your lion is blinking. A lot.”

 

Lance frowned and cracked open his eyes to look up at the wolf shaking him, “Eh…?”

 

“I think Blue found a life sustaining planet.”

 

That woke Lance up. He scrabbled to sit up in his seat so he could see the screen flashing, signaling a planet was nearby. A loud whoop was all the warning he gave before thrusting Blue forward.

 

“Careful there!” Kellan barked, grabbing the wall of the cockpit to stabilize himself.

 

Lance just grinned and laughed as the planet came into view. The surface of the planet was colored with a mix of greens and the occasional blue, a stark contrast to the barren brown and gray rock covered terrains that they had flown past before.

 

With another yell of joy, Lance steered Blue into a dive, zooming down into the planets atmosphere at a speed faster then he should have been for landing. Frankly, at that moment, Lance didn’t care. He just wanted his feet on solid ground.

 

Blue landed with a hard jolt that sent everyone tumbling to the floor.

 

“Good landing pup,” Kit said without any real bite in her voice.

 

“Well, I am the best pilot you’ll ever meet,” Lance grinned as he got to his feet and moved towards the exit.

 

“You’re the only pilot we know,” Nekko pointed out as he and his siblings followed Lance out of the Blue Lion.

 

The air of the planet was humid and heavy, the ground was muddy and slippery underfoot, a stream burbled sluggishly a few paces from where Lance had landed, trees towered high over their heads on thick trunks with huge leaves. It was like paradise for the four travels.

 

Lance threw his arms wide and inhaled deeply, “Man, feels good to be out and about.”

 

“You bet it is,” Kit laughed breathlessly, shoulders sagging in relief. “Not gonna lie, I was worried there for awhile.”

 

“Worried?” Lance beamed. “I wasn’t. I knew Blue would find something.”

 

Kit laughed and shoved Lance lightly, “Sure, whatever you say.”

 

A splash distracted the two from their banter, and they turned to find Nekko had sat himself down in the middle of the stream and was lapping up mouthfuls while Kellan crouched next to it and brought handfuls of the liquid up to his face and mouth. The sight made Lance and Kit laugh as they trotted over to get their own fill of water.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

After some discussion, they all agreed that they would stay on the forest planet for a time, long enough for them to regain some strength and gather a good stockpile of food and water. It turned out not to be much of a problem when almost every tree had something they could use. They found a huge verity of fruits, raging from sweet to tart and in as many color as there was amount. There were also hallow, coconut like plants that were easily converted into canteens and large leaves that were perfect for holding their previsions.

 

The planet itself was a bit of a cross between a rainforest and a marsh, with huge trees and earth that was always muddy. It rained at lot, much to Lance’s joy.

 

Lance still tried to get in contact with someone, and his efforts still turned up nothing, leading him to think that they were still a good distance from the castle or any other lions. But he was glad it wasn’t just him and Blue.

 

When they weren’t gathering food or exploring the forest, Lance and the Patrians ran around like wild animals. Playing games from Earth and games from Patria or just messing around. They would also train, sometimes one on one but more often in teams of two. Lance especially enjoyed when Kell suggested they practice more strategic battling. The farther distance gave him a chance to show off his skills with his bayard.

 

They fell into a system similar to before when they had first met, only they were much more relaxed, more laughs and familiarity.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

 _‘We really should have thought about the wildlife,’_ Lance thought to himself.

 

He had thought going out to forage by himself was a good idea, a chance to help out and explore the terrain. But luck decided that Lance was having to easy of a time and sent a hulking beast his way.

 

It was huge, with a bulky body and a scaly, green hide, four eyes and lumbering towards him on six, thick, alligator like legs and snapping a powerful jaw full of double rows of teeth and long canines. It snarled and pounced at Lance, almost catching him in its claws as the teen scrabbled out of the way and summoned his bayard. The gun proved useless when the blue lasers did nothing except make the animal angrier.

 

It swiped at Lance again, managing to catch the teen in his side and fling him into the ground. Lance yelped and intensively clutched at his side, the claws had scrapped mostly over his armor but the beast had managed to catch the black material under the armor on his middle, tearing it and leaving small streaks of red.

 

The animal snarled and crouched low, stalking towards Lance like a cat creeping up on a mouse. The Blue Paladin scrabbled back, his grip slipping on the muddy forest floor and not aiding in his escape in the least. The beast pounced again with a roar and Lance twisted his body, managing to keep that sharp teeth away from his neck but not avoiding the fangs that buried themselves into his shoulder. Lance screeched in pain as the beast sank its fangs deeper into his shoulder, tearing through the shoulder pad and ripping his skin. He could smell the things fowl breath, the strong copper scent of his own blood. He desperately tried to shove it off, pry the jaw loose so he could get away but it did nothing to budge the scaly beast.

 

Lance yelled again when he felt claws digging into his abdomen, but it was weaker. He could feel is shoulder going numb where the animal’s fangs were and panic flared anew in his chest when the word _poison_ floated hazily through his mind.

 

Then, suddenly, the immense weight of the beast was wrenched off him with the sound of tearing flesh and the most enraged roar that Lance had ever heard. He felt someone wrapping their arms around him, holding him close while another pair of hands touched his injured shoulder. Lance didn’t need to look to feel Kitsuna and Kellan’s worry or feel the absolute rage that pulsed from Nekko but he did crack an eye open to see the blue-gray and white hybrid on the lizard beasts back, tearing at the scales with his claws and teeth, eyes glowing blue and aura encircling his hands, and…Lance squinted, puzzled by the fact he could see was what looked to be wings in the same deep blue as Nekko’s aura sprouting from his back.

 

“Lance! Lance, can you hear me?”

 

Lance frowned and looked up at Kellan, who’s eyes were glowing gold.

 

“Lance, focus on me, okay. Just stay awake for a bit.”

 

Lance sighed and leaned more heavily against Kit. It was getting harder to think and his entire shoulder and arm had gone numb and Kellan’s voice kept floating in and out of clarity.

 

He wanted to listen, to stay awake, but his felt so tired and just keeping his eyes barely open was difficult. He whimpered slightly when one of Kell’s hands moved from his shoulder to the claw slashes on his abdomen, but his limbs felt too heavy to push the healer away.

 

He could still feel their worry, he could hear their panicked voices. But he was so tired that he barely put up a fight when unconsciousness consumed him.


	6. Chapter 6

“LANCE!” Kellan barked as his hand worked at the humans injures, stanching the blood flow and resealing the skin. Lance did not respond to the yell, he lay perfectly still in Kits arms.

 

“We need to get him to Blue,” Kell growled and stood.

 

Kit nodded mutely and tightened her hold on Lance before standing and charging back the way they had came. Kell chased after her, not needing to look over at Nekko to know his brother would be fine. He could hear the enraged snarls and roars of the hybrid feel the rage that was being aimed at the beast.

 

It would be lucky if the thing escaped with its life.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Kellan was worried.

 

Worry was not a foreign thing to him, he felt it quite a lot. He constantly worried over his siblings, he worried over the team he had been in charge of back on Patria, over every creature that came to him with bloody gashes and broken bones. He worried over Lance when Nekko had first brought the human to him, skin unhealthily pasty and lips blue.

 

At that point, he was terrified for Lance.

 

It had been Nekko who had sensed the human pups distress first and he charged into battle, with teeth bared and claws out, ready to take on an army if he had to. It provided the perfect distraction to allow Kit and Kellan to get back to the Blue lion.

 

As soon as they stopped and Kit had set Lance down, Kellan got to work.

 

He striped away the humans outer armor and pulled the rubbery under suit down to Lance’s waist. There was a third layer, white in color, but Kellan left it be in favor of examining Lance’s injuries.

 

The pups sides had been almost completely shredded, the furless skin tinted red from the amount of blood flowing out of the wounds. Kellan immediately clapped his hands over them, letting his magic flow and do its job.

 

“Kell,” Kit’s voice sounded small, weather because Kellan had most of his attention on healing Lance or because she was scared Kell was unsure. “This shoulder wound smells like poison.”

 

“Hang on,” Kellan flattened his ears and finished healing Lance’s sides before moving up to his shoulder.

 

He couldn’t stop a small growl from leaving his throat at the stench of poison radiating from the shoulder injury, “Get some water.” He ordered Kit as he started to rip off his sleeves.

 

Kit jumped up and ran to Blue’s open maw.

 

Kellan continued in ripping up the sleeves to his suit, making long strips before he gathered Lance up into his arms, “Hey, Lance. Can you hear me?”

 

The Paladin groaned, shaking his head slightly.

 

“Hey, come on, open you eyes for me.”

 

Lance moaned again but he obediently opened his eyes. It was little more then a small sliver, just enough to see the royal blue iris but it was enough for Kell, “Hey, how you feeling Lance?”

 

Lance’s entire face contorted into a look of disgust.

 

“Yeah, kind of figured that. But you’ll be okay Lance, just hang in there, okay?”

 

Lance made a low whimpering noise and tried to curl more into Kellan’s chest.

 

Kit came running back out of the Blue Lion, holding a water skin, “Here.”

 

“Thank you,” Kellan took the water and set about soaking the shreds of fabric. “This might sting a bit Lance.”

 

The Paladin barely reacted when Kellan started cleaning out the wound, which did nothing to settle Kellan’s worry, “Lance?”

 

A low hum.

 

“Can you feel you arm?”

 

Lance shook his head.

 

“Sard, that’s not good,” Kit whimpered.

 

“No, it’s not,” Kellan growled. “Of all the times I don’t have access to herbs.”

 

“Well maybe we caught it in time.”

 

“I hope your right Kit,” Kellan sighed as he finished cleaning up Lance’s shoulder injury and healed it.

 

His ears twitched slightly when he felt Nekko’s presence coming closer.

 

The hybrid stormed out of the trees, covered in muck and soaking wet from head to toe, with a sickly green substance dripping from his hands and jaw, “It got away.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kellan stated as he stood and carried Lance towards the Blue Lion. “Lance is our priority now.”

 

Nekko nodded and wondered down to the river to clean himself up.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Nekko and Kit had been working on trying to contact someone, hoping they could find the rest of Lance’s pack. They even tried talking to Blue once but none could connect to her so they left that plan in favor of watching the dashboard and tapping Lance’s helmet to see if it yielded results.

 

Kellan had only left Lance once, and that was to try and find any plants he could use to create a potion to remove the venom in Lance’s body. But the plants he had found that somewhat resembled anything like an herb was unknown to him and he didn’t dare worsen Lance’s condition by using something that could potently be poisonous to the Paladin.

 

So he did all he could to keep Lance’s fever down, submerging him in the stream when ever he became to warm for comfort, made sure he got at least some water and food every day and did what he could with his magic to make him comfortable.

 

As the days slipped by, Lance’s condition didn’t worsen, but he showed no improvement. He was still pale, skin boiling hot and, on the rare occasions he did wake, he was disoriented and confused, mumbling in a language none of the Patrians could understand. And at the end of each day, the worry built between the three siblings.

 

“There has to be something we can do!” Kit growled as she paced the stream bank. “Isn’t there some technique or spell you can do Kellan, or….anything?”

 

“I’m doing what I can Kit,” Kellan replied from where he’s sitting in the middle of the water, holding up Lance’s head. “You know the limits of my magic, I can’t cure poisons or venom. I need my den and potions for that.”

 

“I know, I know, I just…” She snarled in frustration and kicked at the water. “This waiting is driving me insane! I don’t want to lose this pup!”

 

“None of us do Kit, that’s why Nekko is in Blue and not out here. He’s looking for a signal from another ship.”

 

“I know,” Kit waded into the stream and crouched next to Kell, placing a hand on Lance’s forehead and brushing back his bangs. “I just…” she sighed. “I hate this. Feeling useless.”

 

“We all do,” Kell titled his head so he could press his forehead against his sisters. “But if we manage his condition, that’s more time for us to get help.”

 

Kit sighed and leaned against her brother, burying her nose into the fur on his neck and breathing deeply, calming her rattled nerves slightly, “I just want him to get better.”

 

“He will, he’s a fighter. His place in Voltron is evidence of that.”   

 

Kit glared at him, “You’re awful at suppression you know. I can feel your worry.”

 

“I always worry.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“Mamá,” Kell’s ear twitched and he strighened slightly to look at the human pup curled in his lap. “Mamá me duele el brazo.”

 

“I don’t understand Lance.”

 

“Soy mamá fría, hace tanto frío. Siento que me estoy,” Lance moaned and shifted closer to the healer, shuddering slightly as if he was cold.

 

Kellan could feel Lance’s distress and he knew that fevered creatures often felt cold. But covering Lance in the furs they had could be dangerous and there were no thiner blankets to offer, so he gave what he could by tucking the teens head under his chin and tightened his hold, “Just rest pup. You’ll be okay.”

 

“¿Puedo tener a los gatos aquí, por favor?”

 

Kell sighed, wishing he could understand what Lance was saying. Their pack bond could only tell him so much and most of what he was getting was a fevered haze of confusion and distress.

 

“Nekko, any luck?”

 

“No,” Nekko growled, his frustration at the communications and worry for Lance swirling togeather and pulsing off him in waves. “Doesn’t his pack know how to find him? Don’t a lot of ships have those...tracking things.”

 

“Give it time. Lance said they were all in bad shape before being seperated.”

 

“Blue was paractally falling apart and she has been fine for at least a month now!” Nekko spun the pilot chair to face Kell. “You found Kit and me in at least a few weeks time after escaping with next to no technology and no understanding of how it all worked!”

 

“Nekko, breath,” Kell said, keeping his voice calm. “There are things we don’t know that could be happening with Lance’s pack. I’m sure the other Paladins are looking for him, we just have to buy him time and keep our ears up.”

 

Nekko growled lowly, but turned back to the consoul and picked up Lance’s helmet.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

_“Lance, come in. Lance!”_

The voice caused Kellan to jolt awake, body instinctively curling around Lance.

 

_“Lance, answer me.”_

“What in the-” Kellan didn’t recognize the voice and it made his ears flatten and bare his teeth before his mind put the pieces together.

 

Nekko and Kit must have figured it out as well, because both were scrambling towards the console and searching for the correct buttons to bring up communications.

 

Blue gave a low hum before a screen appeared. The woman on it had dark skin and pale hair pulled up into a bun and small pink marking under her crystal blue eyes.

 

 _“Who are you?”_ She demanded, face hardening at the two Patrians in her field of view. _“What are you doing in the Blue Lion?”_

“Please tell me your name is Princess Allura,” Kit yipped, bouncing slightly on her feet.

 

_“I am. And I demand to know what you’ve done to the Blue Paladin.”_

“He’s poisoned,” Nekko said in a low and serious tone. “A beast attacked him and we have been doing what we can to keep him alive. But he’s still sick and requires some sort of potion to remove the beast’s venom.”

 

There was silence but Kell could see Princess Allura’s face morph slightly into an expression of concern.

 

“We are not your enemy,” Kit added. “If we wished harm to Lance we would have done something. But we want him to recover and soon.”

 

Princess Allura’s eyes closed momentarily before she replied, _“We will be landing near your location shortly. I will send my advisor to meet you and take the Blue Paladin to the infirmary.”_

 

Kellan was already on his feet, Lance in his arms, and out of the Blue Lion before Allura cut the communication, “Helps coming Lance. Your pack is here for you.”

 

Lance didn’t respond. Kellan knew he wouldn’t but talking to Lance made him feel better.

 

The Patrians gathered next to Blue, watching the sky for the castle ship that Lance had told them of a number of times. They heard the thundering boom of the large ship entering the planet’s atmosphere before seeing the bright blue of its thrusters and polished white hull. Kellan moved forward at a quick pace as soon as the castle touched down, ears angled back and jaw set.

 

The large door opened, reviling two figures. The larger of the two charged towards Kell and the wolf tensed out of instinct, turning his body so Lance was shielded. He mentally chastised himself for doing it. _‘They’re not the enemy. They’re here to help.’_

 

“Oh man, oh man ohmanohman,” the large human muttered as he came closer, taking in Lance’s pale skin, sweat slicked forehead and shallow breathing. “Lance…”

 

Kell felt his siblings coming up behind him as he walked to meet the large human, “He’s alive.”

 

The human looked at Kellan, eyes wide and fearful, “What on Earth happened?”

 

“He was attacked,” Nekko growled. “The beast had venom and bit Lance before we got to him.”

 

The smaller creature, not human, Kellan noted, with pointed ears and blue marking, had caught up and was examining Lance, “If he was poisoned then I need a sample in order to make an anti-venom. Can any of you lot track the animal that bit him?”

 

Kellan didn’t need to look at Nekko to feel his determination, “I can find that thing easy.”

 

“Good,” the red haired creature handed Nekko a glass container. “Get as much as you can. Quickly now.”

 

Nekko nodded and ran off into the forest.

 

“Go after him,” Kell ordered Kit. “Make sure he doesn’t injure himself.”

 

“Got it,” Kit said, turning and chasing after her brother.

 

“Right, let’s get young Lance inside,” the not-human, _Coran, yes that was who he was now that Kell thought about it_ , gestured back towards the castle.

 

Kellan followed after Coran, with the large human, _Hunk_ his mind supplied, trotting by his side and looking at Lance worriedly.

 

The sterile scent of the castle made Kell’s senses sting and his ears flattened slightly in displeasure. Everything around him felt far too bright, too clean, too…everything.

 

 _‘It’s fine. You’re fine. There is no danger. Focus on Lance, Lance needs you,’_ Kell shook his head and refocused his attention on Coran’s back.

 

The infirmary was a little better, because places of healing were supposed to be clean and free of filth. But the large pod thing on the edge of the room didn’t ease his weariness much.

 

“Lay him down here,” Coran patted a table that had been set up near the pod. Kell hesitated briefly, not wanting to release Lance until he was sure the pup would be safe, but let his grip loosen and laid Lance on his back on the table.

 

It felt weird, he had been holding Lance for so long that finally setting him down made Kellan feel like he was missing something.

 

“Right then,” Coran was examining Lance again, moving a strange flat device over his body. “How long has he been under the effects of the venom?”

 

“Almost two weeks now.”

 

Coran spluttered, nearly dropping his device while Hunk stared, gaze flicking between Lance and Kellan.

 

“Two weeks!?” Coran cried when he found his voice.

 

“Yes. I am a healer, I know how to buy someone time. Since I could do nothing against the venom I ensured that he would have enough physical strength to fight it. But don’t discredit Lance, he managed to last so long without his condition worsening to a critical point that he would be unable to heal from.”

 

“Whoa,” Hunk breathed in awe.

 

“Indeed,” Coran agreed, nodding and twirling his mustache between his thumb and finger. “The venom is quite potent. According to the scans it is highly deadly to humans and should have done Lance in within a few days. The fact you were able to hold off the worst of the affects this long is truly a marvel.”

 

“It’s my responsibility as the Alpha and the Healer,” Kellan replied.

 

“Frío,” the weak, barely audible voice grabbed Kell’s attention away from the Altean instantly and he crouched closer to Lance.

 

“Hey pup, I’m here, you’re alright.”

 

“Frío,” Lance repeated and his body gave a shudder.

 

Kellan frowned and looked over at the other two occupants in the room, “Do either of you know what he’s saying?”

 

“He’s talking?” Hunk walked over to the other side of the table leaned down to better hear his sick friend.

 

“Frío….mamá estoy…..congelando.”

 

“He says he’s cold,” Hunk explained. “We have some light blankets, I can go get them.”

 

“That would be appreciated, thank you Hunk,” Kellan offered a smile to the Yellow Paladin, one that Hunk returned happily before hurrying off.

 

Coran moved into the spot Hunk had been a moment before, furrowing his brow at Kellan, “I don’t recall making introductions.”

 

“Lance enjoys talking about you. I am familiar with the entire pack Coran.”

 

The advisor chuckled and shook his head, “Frankly, I wouldn’t put it past Lance. He can speak for troks at a time on just about anything.”

 

Kellan hummed and smoothed his palm over Lance’s forehead. The Paladin groaned and tilted his head into the touch slightly. Kellan could still feel a confused muddle of pain, but a small burst of comfort caused a small smile to pull at his mouth.

 

Footsteps made the healer turn in time to see Hunk returning with a blanket and followed by three other Paladin. Keith was easy to pick out from Lance’s very animated descriptions and the tiny form of Pidge was a breeze, which left the tallest human to be their Alpha, Shiro.

 

“Who are you?” Keith growled, pushing around Hunk so he could stand face to face with Kellan.

 

“Easy Keith, he’s a friendly,” Hunk shuffled around so he could drape the blanket over Lance.

 

“That still doesn’t tell us who he is.”

 

“I am Kellan, and I will gladly answer whatever question you all have but only after Lance is taken care of.” He turned back to Coran. “If I know my brother and sister, they will have the beast’s venom soon and return here as fast as they are able, if you have need of preparing I suggest you do it now.” He could feel the slight buzz at the back of his mind, one that meant a sibling was closing in on pray.

 

“Just a few minor things and I’ll be set.”

 

Keith growled again, “How many of you are there?”

 

“Three. My brother, my sister and myself, unless you would like me to add Lance to my count.”

 

“Ease off Keith,” Shiro spoke, voice calm but authoritative. “Lance takes priority and if Allura let them into the castle then I doubt their much of a threat.”

 

Keith grumbled under his breath but did not try and interrogate Kellan any further. Pidge, meanwhile, had been staring at the Patrian with wide eyed curiosity, looking as though she was holding herself back from pouncing on him.

 

A sharp zip of victory from Nekko made Kellan’s ear twitch, “They got it.”

 

“How do you know?” Coran frowned at him, clearly puzzled.

 

“I share a strong pack-bond with my siblings, I know when they have had a successful hunt.”

 

“That right?” Coran said. “Fascinating, very few have such an ability you know.”

 

“No, I don’t know. I don’t fly around the universe much,” Kellan could feel his sibling growing closer. He sent out a silent call to help them in navigating the castle halls.

 

It barely took five minutes before a very disheveled hybrid burst through the door and handed the glass, now half full of a pale, greenish-white liquid, to Coran with the elder sister trailing behind, “Will that be enough?” Nekko panted out breathlessly.

 

The advisor grinned brightly as he took the venom sample, “My goodness, aren’t you quick on you feet. This should be more then enough.”

 

“Good, because this idiot got himself bit,” Kit growled and held up Nekko’s arm so the sluggishly bleeding bite wound was clear for all to see.

 

“Nekko!” Kellan barked, ear flattening.

 

“I’m fine Kellan, the venom is taking longer to affect me.”

 

“That isn’t the point,” Kellan sighed. “Come here you reckless pup, let me see.”

 

Nekko grumbled again about how he was fine as he let Kell examine the wound. Kell was quite aware of all the eyes on him as he carefully encircled Nekko’s arm with his hands and set about healing the skin. He could smell the venom in his brother’s body but it was not nearly as strong as it was when Lance was first bit.

 

Still, the fact Nekko’s pupils were almost fully dilated was concerning.  “Coran, after Lance is treated I would like you to give Nekko some of that anti-venom potion as well.” He would rather be safe.

 

“Certainly my good man!”

 

“I don’t need a potion Kell,” Nekko protested.

 

“Your pupils say otherwise squirt,” Kit patted Nekko’s uninjured arm. “Just sit down before you trip on you own feet.”

 

Nekko’s ears flattened and his tail lashed, but he complied begrudgingly. Kellan shook his head and looked back over to Lance. He could still feel the other Paladins eyes on him and focused on not appearing uncomfortable with the stares. He focused on Lance’s spirit instead, trying to push comfort through their bond. It must have done something, because Lance’s face relaxed marginally.

 

“Nearly there now,” Coran chirruped from his workstation. “Just got to let this synthesize for a few ticks before injecting it and then we can put Lance in a healing pod to finish his recovery.”

 

The wave of relief from Nekko and Kit was immediate, the tension in their shoulders relaxed and Kit let out a small breath like she had been holding it for hours. The other humans seemed to relax as well at the news.

 

After Coran had injected the anti-venom into Lance and placed the teen in the healing pod, the infirmary doors opened for the last castle resident. Princess Allura walked into the room, head high and face firm. It reminded Kellan of Alphas preparing to address their packs.

 

“How is Lance?” she asked Coran.

 

“Should be good as new before long Princess! Whatever Kellan here has been doing has been helping Lance tremendously!”

 

Allura nodded, the turned to the healer in question, “Now that Lance is stable and his lion secure, I have quite a few questions for you three.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Let me see if I have this straight,” Hunk said. “You three are from a world where magic and a ton of mythological creatures are a thing, you were out on a research expedition on your home planet, when a Galra ship took you all prisoner. You all got separated but then escaped after two years, reunited, flew around the universe until you ship broke down and crashed. Then you were stuck on an ice planet for a long, unknown amount of time, then Lance crashed down near your camp, you took him in and you all flew to that jungle planet and were there for about a week and a half before Lance got poisoned.”

 

Nekko shrugged, “Pretty much.”

 

They were all gathered in the infirmary, mostly because the Patrians refused to let Lance out of their sight until he was healed and no one on the Voltron crew wanted to let any of the newcomers out of their sights. Coran didn’t much mind this, since he doubted any of the Paladins wished to let Lance out of their sight either. Finding the Blue Lion had been difficult, not only because of the damages to the castle but also because it and Lance had been thrown far out into the universe, where even the Galra found no use for the few planets located in that area. Finally getting a signal had caused relief in everyone, but finding the Lion full of an unknown race and a slowly dying Blue Paladin had brought the panic up again. Coran was just thankful that Kellan had managed to keep Lance alive long enough for them to get there.

 

And, as promised, once Lance had been placed in the pod, Kellan sat down and patiently answered questions from Allura and Shiro, with his siblings piping in every now and then. When they told of how they had been Galra prisoners and hated the Empire just as much as the rest of them some of the tension in the room had released significantly. Keith still looked unsure but that could easily be chalked up to the Red Paladins paranoia.

 

Shiro nodded and smiled at Kellan, “Thank you, for looking after Lance.”

 

“It was our honor,” Kell replied, nodded in return and letting his ears droop slightly.

 

Pidge, who had been sitting off to the side and impatiently bouncing her leg, spoke up, “Did any of you meet other humans while you we captive?”

 

“I didn’t,” Kellan shook his head and looked at his siblings.

 

Nekko shook his head as well, “If there were, I never had a chance to meet them.”

 

“Well,” Kit’s ears flicked back slightly. “I did see this one guy in a cell across from mine. He looked pretty human, but I never got a good look at him. He got dragged off not too long after I was locked up.”

 

Pidge slouched slightly, “Oh.”

 

Kit stood and stepped closer to Pidge, her ears tilted back slightly and face sympathetic. “I’m…sorry. I wish I could tell you more.”

 

“It’s fine,” the Green Paladin waved her hand and shrugged.

 

Kit didn’t look convinced but she said nothing, choosing instead to sit down at an arms length from Pidge.

 

“I would quite like to hear more about that pack-bond you mentioned,” Coran piped up, mustache twitching in excitement. “I haven’t ever seen any races like you lot in our systems! And the Altean database has quite extensive information on hundreds of races.”

 

“Yes…well,” Kellan shifted and cleared his throat. “We have very limited technology on out planet. We were not even aware there were other planets outside our own before the Galra showed up. It could be our race is largely unknown to the universe.”

 

Allura frowned slightly, “What is Coran talking about? Pack-bonds?”

 

“It’s a spiritual link between two or more creatures,” Nekko explained, and Coran swore he saw the Patrian’s eyes light up as he began his explanation. “We use it to deepen connections between our packs and work better as one. It cuts back a lot of time when you can feel your packs mind, very handy during a battle. It forms when two or more creatures spend time around each other and connects our minds and spirits bit by bit.”

 

Coran nodded along as Nekko talked, fully interested in the explanation on bonds, “So it is formed through proximity?”

 

“Kind of. Forming a bond just by being around someone takes a long time. The more things you do together the faster the bond will form. Like Lance over there was able to form a pretty good bond with us fairly fast because we were all usually spending a lot of time together and we did some training with Lance which helps form a bond tremendously-”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, back up,” Keith interrupted, raising a hand. “Did you just say you formed one of these…pack bonding things with Lance?”

 

“Well, we can’t really control it,” Kit said. “Not directly at least. We didn’t even think Lance could form a complete bond with us because he possesses no magic. When he told us that he could feel the bond we offered to suppress it but he said he liked knowing what we were thinking.”

 

“Incredible,” Coran grinned, feeling a thrum of excitement. “I have heard of races able to form bonds within their own kind but being able to make such a bond as the one you have described with a completely different race. I’ve never heard of such a thing happening.”

 

“Never?” Kellan tilted his head. “A universe this vast and we’re the first race you have heard of that can form bonds with other races?”

 

“Just don’t get into all of our heads, okay?” Keith growled and crossed his arms.

 

“Yeash, you’re a real bundle of joy,” Kit huffed.

 

“Ah, Keith just paranoid,” Hunk waved a hand and grinned. “He’s not so bad once you get to know him.”

 

“Oh, yeah, Lance has told _all_ about the good old Red Paladin,” Kit smirked mischievously and raised an eyebrow at Keith, making the Paladin grit his teeth.

 

“Kitsuna,” Kellan warned. “Play nice.”

 

The hybrid laughed, “I’m just trying to get him to relax Kell.”

 

Kellan shook his head, but he was smiling, “You’re such a pup.”

 

“And proud of it!”

 

Coran couldn’t help his small chuckle as he watched the Patrians. _‘What an interesting race.’_ He thought.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Lance blinked as feeling returned to his limbs and his brain started to feed him information.

_‘What the heck happened?’_ He thought. The last thing he could recall was the Patrian siblings coming to his rescue after that scary, alien, jungle animal thing had jumped him. Kellan had been yelling, and his arm had felt weird, then his mind just blurred in a random jumble of sounds and colors.

 

Lance blinked and groaned as he stepped forward.

 

“LANCE!” He was crushed in a bear hug against a very familiar chest.

 

“Hey Hunk,” Lance grinned up at his best friends beaming face.

 

“Dude, you scared me to death!” Hunk cried as he hugged Lance. “You’ve been MIA for weeks!”

 

“Weeks?” Lance had known, by all logic, that he had been separated from the others for a long time. Actually hearing it had been a long time was still a bit of a shock. “Took you all long enough.”

 

Lance felt a hand pat his shoulder and heard a deep chuckle, “Welcome back cadet.” Shiro said, smiling at Lance.

 

Lance grinned back, then frowned slightly, “Wait…where-”

 

“Over here Lance.”

 

The teen leaned around Hunk to see Kellan, smiling warmly and oozing relief, and behind him stood the rest of the Voltron and Patria crews all smiling warmly.

 

“Good to see everyone is getting along,” Lance said.

 

“You were right,” Kit beamed, teeth flashing and eyes sparking. “Messing with Keith is awesome.”

 

The Paladin in question spluttered and Lance couldn’t help bursting into laughter, “Told you. Now I finally have a partner in crime.”

 

Kit threw both her hands into the air with a cheer, even though Lance knew she had no clue what ‘partner in crime’ meant.

 

“Hey, Nekko, are there any of those fruit things left? I’m starved.”

 

“Unless Allura unloaded Blue, there should be a very large supply,” Nekko replied.

 

Hunk, who finally loosened his hug so that Lance was leaning on him instead of being crushed, perked up at the mention of food, “There was fruit on that jungle planet.”

 

“Loads,” Lance grinned. “Think you could whip something awesome up for dinner bud?”

 

“You have no idea how much I have wanted to make something other then food goo.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

It never ceased to amaze Lance what Hunk could do if you gave him a few ingredients. The already sweet jungle fruit was made ten times better once Hunk got a hold of it. Dinner had been filled with everyone swapping stories about what had happened to them after they exited the wormhole.

 

Shiro and Keith had ended up on the same planet, a barren wasteland with huge, four eyes lizard monsters that had tried to eat Shiro when the Black Paladin was down and wounded. And they learned there might be a rebel cell when Shiro had a memory flash while he was in the healing pod. Plans had already been made to go investigate the coordinates Pidge had found in Shiro’s arm. The reason they held off was so they could find Lance.

 

Hunk had ended up on an ocean planet, and had found a colony of alien mermaids being mind controlled by a sea serpent. Lance had been a bit disappointed at not getting to meet a mermaid, a dream of his since he had been five, but decided that, hey, at least he got to meet the Patrians and there was still a chance for his dream to become a reality.

 

Allura and Coran had been trapped in some sort of reality warping wormhole that had de-aged Coran all the way to infancy and caused the mice to shift forms. Allura, somehow, had not been affected by the wormhole distortion. Pidge had ended up in some kind of space garbage dump, as she dubbed it, and had managed to construct a satellite to help guide the castle out of the reality loop.

 

Despite the crew already knowing of Lance’s time away from the castle, Lance insisted on retelling the event. His own version was highly exaggerated but none of the Patrians bothered correcting him. If anything, they were all mentally encouraging his extremely dramatic retelling of how the Blue Lion would have burst into flames had it not been for his expert piloting skills. Or how he helped defeat monstrous ice beasts and flown effortlessly though asteroid belts. The three siblings had remained mostly quite throughout dinner, letting Lance reunite with his team while they remained close.

 

Once their meal was complete, the crew of the castle started to retire to their rooms, exhausted and ready to take a little time off before they arrived at the coordinates from Shiro. Allura informed that, since they did not know where Patria was located and there was no where close by to drop the siblings off, they were welcomed to temporarily join the crew. She led them off to show them to their rooms soon after.

 

That had been hours ago and Lance found himself unable to sleep. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to curl up and sleep, but his bed felt far too…empty. It felt like his first night at the Garrison, when everything was too quite, too cold, and basically out of place.

 

Lance sighed and rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and focused on his bond, slowly reaching out for the three creatures spiritually connected to him. He felt their calmness, the steady, soft and slow pulse of their spirits. But it wasn’t the same as being with them, hearing their breathing, feeling their warmth.

 

Lance’s eyes snapped open as he made up his mind. He clambered out of bed, dragging his pillow and blanket after him. He padded down the hall, following his bond to the others. He wasn’t too surprised when all three bonds led him to one room, despite Allura giving them all their own quarters. He opened the door and stepped inside.

 

All three Patrians were sleeping in one large pile. The bed they had made themselves on the floor looked to be made from the sheets, blankets and pillows from all their room, with the fur pelts from the ice planet lining the edge of the pallet.

 

Lance didn’t hesitate in claiming his spot right in the center. Nekko and Kellan shifted aside as Lance wormed his way between them. Once Lance settled, Nekko turned and wrapped his arms loosely around the human’s middle, resting his chin on Lance’s head. Kellan moved so he was on his back and stretched out one arm so that it rested over Lance and Nekko’s heads. Kit, with a few small tired mews, crawled over Kell so that she could rest her head on Lance’s side and drape an arm over him and Nekko.

 

Lance felt himself relax as they all settled into the familiar sleeping arrangement, relishing the comforting heat wrapping around him on all sides. He could feel their bond more strongly, the connection enhancing his comfort.

 

Sure, he really didn’t need to bunk with the Patrians, but he wanted to. It helped chase away the dark, self-decrypting thoughts that sometime leaked into his mind. It helped quell the loneliness he often felt when the castle became quite. It gave him something familiar he could latch onto and hold tightly.

 

Lance closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, he wanted to feel this deep rooted closeness as much as he could and if it meant having a sleepover every night…well, he didn’t mind that. Sleepovers were the best thing since ever.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Shiro sighed as he made his way to Lance’s room, partly out of habit with how often Lance would try and squeeze as much sleep as he could out of every day.

 

But he wasn’t going there to wake Lance up for training. The kid deserved a rest day after the poison fiasco. He just wanted to check on Lance and make sure the kid wasn’t suffering any after effects.

 

But he received a shock when he opened the door and Lance was nowhere in his room.

 

“Where in the world?” Shiro backed out of Lance’s room, wondering where Lance could have gone.

 

He entertained the idea of Lance spending the night with someone else and said person just not mentioning it so he started checking all the rooms.

 

Each room turned up empty and Shiro was starting to panic a bit when he overshot Pidge room and opened the door to where Allura had put Kellan.

 

The sight in the middle of the floor made Shiro do a double take.

 

Lance was curled up in between Kellan and Nekko with Kit laying across all three of them. They all looked content, breathing deeply with only a soft snore breaking the pattern.

 

It took all of Shiro’s will power not to vocalize how cute the scene was. So he stepped out and made his way to the training deck.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith still didn’t trust them.

 

He really didn’t have too many reasons and a very tiny voice in the back of his head told him that the Patrians had done next to nothing to warrant suspicion. But he couldn’t help thinking that if he let his guard down one of them would pounce, take over the castle or kill them all or something horrible. It kept him up on the first night they were in the castle and had him glaring at lunch.

 

If the trio noticed, they didn’t comment. They mostly stuck close to Lance, seeming to gravitate towards the Blue Paladin. They all seemed to be uncomfortable, with Kellan wrinkling his nose every few minutes like he smelled something disgusting and Nekko keeping his head down, eyes darting around as if he expected someone to jump out and attack him. Kit, while tense, seemed to be the most extroverted, eagerly jumping into conversations when she could with almost as much enthusiasm as Lance.

 

“So, Princess,” Lance flashed a wide grin at Allura. “I was thinking that I could show these guys around, maybe get them some new clothes. Because, lets be honest, those jumpsuits can’t be comfortable.”

 

“I see no reason not,” Allura shrugged.

 

“Sweet,” Lance stood, looking at the Patrians excitedly. “I know where some outfits are that will look awesome on all of you.”

 

“Oh thank the Spirits,” Kit exclaimed as she trailed after Lance. “I am ready to get rid of this thing!”

 

Keith frowned slightly as he watched them leave, considering excusing himself to follow after them. He decided against it, mostly because he knew that Lance would accuse him of trying to chase off his new friends and Shiro would likely give him a speech on not being so suspicious of everyone.

 

So he ate his food goo in silence as the other discussed what their plan of action would be when they reached Shiro’s coordinates.

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Keith Kogane had seen a lot of things during his time as a Paladin. He had seen a lot of things before becoming a Paladin. He thought nothing could surprise him.

 

He was proved wrong when he walked into the training room with Shiro for a pre-training spar and found it to be occupied by Lance and Nekko facing off against Kellan and Kitsuna.

 

The Patrians were re-dressed in Altean clothing, similar to what Coran wore only in different colors. Kell in a dark green, Kit wearing black and Nekko sporting medium blue. Another addition were the dual blades Nekko were using to block attacks from Kit’s battle axe and the round shield Kell was fending off blast from Lance’s bayard with. All four were grinning like a bunch of kids on Christmas and Lance was crowing about how he and Nekko were going to win this battle.

 

It was a sight that made Keith stop dead in his tracks. Seeing Lance on the training deck when he didn’t have to be there was something that would make anyone do a double take.

 

“Lance?” Shiro sounded just as shocked as the Red Paladin felt.

 

The chaos halted instantly, with all eyes turning to the entrance.

 

“Oh, hey guys,” Lance waved. “We kind of raided the weapons too, since Kell and Nekko lost theirs and me and Nekko have a score to settle. Did you two want the deck?”

 

“What have you three done with the real Lance?” Keith asked, still staring.

 

Kit laughed and tossed her axe up into the air, where it disappeared, “Nothing, this pup just likes a good challenge and a chance to show off.”

 

“Hey!” Lance cried out as if offended, despite grinning just as widely as Kit.

 

“If it gets Lance training I won’t complain,” Shiro clapped Keith on the shoulder. “Let’s let these guys finish up then we can spar.”

 

Keith, still in shock, nodded and followed Shiro out of the room, “They…got him to train…by turning it into a game?”

 

“Like I said, I’m not complaining.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Keith’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he ran down the halls of the castle, chasing after the intruder that had, somehow, managed to get into the ship before triggering an alarm. Not to mention, the guy was mopping the floor with them. Keith had thought having Pidge slow the guy down so he could move in and strike was a solid plan that would, at least, buy them time for the others to come and back them up. Instead, he found himself staring at a familiar purple symbol on the enemy’s weapon that sent a shock down his spine before his byard was wrenched from his grip and he was curling around the youngest team member in an effort to shield her from most of the shock at being slung down the hall.

 

He regained his footing when they landed, changing again with his fists, but the intruder intercepted his attack and slung him into Hunk, Lance and Nekko as they rounded the corner.

 

He looked up in time to see Kellan charging out of a side hall, brandishing his newly acquired shield and baring his teeth. The intruder’s weapon clanged as he tried to brake through Kell’s defense, with the wolf maneuvering and letting the shield take the brunt of each blow. A blur of red fur announced Kit as she came from behind, manifesting a sword with a flash of dark red and a low hiss. The mysterious figure twisted, managing to get behind Kell and shoved him forward so Kit’s blade smashed loudly against the shield, the momentum of the two causing them to topple over in a heap with a yowl from Kit.

 

Keith scrabbled to his feet just as Shiro appeared, prosthetic alight. The figure spun, blade up, but Shiro thrust his hand forward so the glowing fingertip was just under the intruders chin, almost touching the throat.

 

Everyone froze, waiting with baited breath to see how the intruder would respond.

 

To Keith astonishment, the figure lowered his weapon and pulled back his hood. The helmet glowed briefly before disappearing to revile the light purple feature of a Galra.

 

Shiro’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at the unmasked intruder, “Ulaz?”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

“I don’t think this is necessary,” Shiro said, looking from Allura to Ulaz.

 

The Galra, despite lowering his weapon and ceased efforts in fighting them, had been cuffed and moved into the common area by the Princess, who was still looking enraged about having a Galra on the ship.

 

Ulaz raised his head slightly to look at the group gathered around him, “If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already.”

 

“Yeah, not a good way to start buddy,” Kit said. “Not if you want to win some trust.”

 

“I am trying to win a war. And we are closer then ever because of Shiro,” all eyes glanced at the said Paladin as Ulaz spoke. “Our gamble on you paid off better then we could have imagined.”

 

Shiro frowned slightly, as if he was searching his mind for something, “When you released me…you said there were others with you.”

 

“Yes,” Ulaz nodded. “We are called the Blade of Marmora.”

 

“Uh…excuse me, others?” Hunk shifted uncomfortably. “Are they here?”

 

“Hunk can you not act scared in front of the chained up prisoner?” Lance huffed, crossing his arms. “It makes us look kind of lame.”

 

Nekko patted Hunk’s shoulder, giving a somewhat encouraging smile. “If it makes you feel better Hunk, me or my siblings would have smelled others by now.”

 

“Oh…actually that does help.”

 

“You are correct,” Ulaz said. “I am alone on this base.”

 

Allura frowned, features somehow hardening even more, “And where is this base of yours? Shiro’s coordinates just led us to this wasteland.”

 

“The base is hidden,” the Galra explained. “And now that I know it is Shiro who has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It is dead ahead.”

 

“Behind all the Zanthorium clusters?” Pidge asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

 

Ulaz shook his head, “No, it right in front of them. The base is hidden in a pocket of space time.”

 

“Coran, are you hearing this?” Allura called out, elevating her voice so the ships intercom would pick it up clearly.

 

“I…am picking up some kind of anomaly,” Coran replied, voice echoing slightly through the speakers. “It could be a cloaked base.”

 

“Just fly straight for the cluster,” Ulaz repeated. “You will see.”

 

“Do really think I will rick destroying my ship just because you say so?” Allura grounded out furiously.

 

“We came out here for answers,” Shiro’s voice slipped into his ‘leader tone’, one that radiated determination. “Are we going to turn back now?”

 

Keith, who had been trying to discern weather or not Ulaz was lying to them, turned his attention to Shiro, “You know I trust you Shiro. But this doesn’t feel right.”

 

“And you know I hate to agree with Keith,” Lance added. “It’s a big, fat ditto for me.”

 

“The Galra could have implanted fake memories of you escape,” Pidge pointed out.

 

Hunk frowned thoughtfully, “Yeah, but that would be super evil…which they are. But they would have to come up with some molecular level storage unit which…his hand does have. But to have fake memories it would need a direct pathway to his brain which….yeah…”

 

“Ulaz freed me, we wouldn’t be here without him” Shiro turned to face the three Patrians. “You three have been held captive by the Galra. Longer then I was, what do you think?”

 

“Hey, judging characters is Nekko and Kell’s thing,” Kit said, raising her hands. “And if they say okay then I’m okay.”

 

Kellan frowned, staring intently at Ulaz, “I won’t deny that I don’t fully trust him…but Shiro is right in saying we came here for a reason.” He looked at Nekko. “What do you think?”

 

Nekko’s eyes narrowed slightly, “He is either a very good liar or he is telling the truth.”

 

Kellan nodded and looked at Allura, blue eyes flashing slightly. “We came looking for allies and right now this is the best chance we have at getting an advantage over Zarkon. Not to mention he has not attempted to escape since he found out Shiro is here.”

 

Allura’s eyes narrowed, clearly displeased by Kellan’s option, “…Fine. Coran, take it slow and steady, head for the Zanthorium cluster.”

 

“Yes princess. Beginning approach.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

It turned out that Ulaz was not lying. A fact Keith was quite grateful for.

 

He, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Ulaz had all crammed into the Red and making their way to the Blade of Marmora Communication Hub. The rest of the crew had stayed behind to look after the Castle.

 

Ulaz told them how there were Galra who had broken away from Zarkons way of thinking and were seeking ways to overthrow the tyrant and reviled that an agent inside Zarkons ship had been the one to lower the barrier when they had fought at the main commanded ship. Pidge had immediately jumped on a chance to find out about her family when she learned there were inside people.

 

Keith attention wavered from them, not really listening to the conversation. He was focused on Ulaz blade.

 

“What’s that weapon you carry?” He asked.

 

Ulaz took the knife from its seethe and held it out, “It is a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries.”

 

Keith felt something inside him surge and he fought to keep his face blank, “It’s nice.”

 

No sooner had the words left Keith mouth, the hub began to blare sires and red lights flashed. A screen opened to show a wormhole opening and a large, metal contraption that practically screamed Galra coming through.

 

“You were tracked!” Ulaz cried in utter shock.

 

Keith started slightly at the bite behind Ulaz words. Then he felt enraged. He had thought that maybe, for once, they had found something, that they had found allies, that he had found a link to his past, “If Zarkon knows we’re here it’s because you ratted us out!”

 

“We don’t have time to argue,” Shiro interrupted. “We have to get back to the castle and get to our lions. Now.”

 

“Wait, Shiro,” Ulaz held out a chip to the Back Paladin. “These are coordinates to the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Before you go there you must find how Zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire network, everything we have spent centuries building will be lost.”

 

Shiro looked from Ulaz to the chip before taking it and storing it in his armor, “Everyone, move out.”

 

\------------------

\------------------

 

Keith still could hardly believe it. Whatever doubts he had had about Ulaz were shoved away when he destroyed they RoBeast and sacrificed himself to ensure their escape.

 

Shiro had been distraught, not that Keith could blame him. Their leader still knew little of what had happened to him and Ulaz had been the closest Shiro had gotten to answers. And Keith could not deny his own need for answer that only the Blade of Marmora held.

 

The matching symbol, on Ulaz weapon and the knife he had had for as long as he could remember. It couldn’t have been a coincidence, of that much Keith was certain. He had always wanted answers about where he was from, who he was. The Blade, whoever and wherever they were, had to have answers.

 

A quite knock on his door startled Keith and he quickly stowed the knife under his pillow, “Come in.”

 

The door opened and Kellan stepped in, smiling at Keith and dipping his head in greeting, “I have been checking all the Paladin for injuries, Shiro said you had headed to your room and you are the only one left.”

 

“Wait, someone was injured?” Keith sat up straighter, worry twisting his gut slightly.

 

“Nothing serious as far as I have found,” Kell assured, stepping closer. “Just minor bruising and a few scrapes. Easy fixes really, but I am a healer and it is my reasonability to ensure everyone stays healthy.”

 

“I’m fine,” Keith replied, curling in on himself slightly. He still didn’t fully trust Kellan and his siblings. Yes, he was starting to let his guard down a bit since they all had easy access to weapons and still had not made any moves against the Voltron team but Keith was still wary.

 

Kellan must have noticed, because he took a step back, letting his head and ears droop, “I’m sure you are but I would still like to make sure.”

 

Keith shook his head, “I can handle myself I don’t need healing.”

 

“Alright,” Kellan nodded and turned to leave.

 

That…honestly surprised Keith. He had expected to get more of a fight not Kell just basically shrugging and saying, ‘you want space, I get it.’

 

He watched Kellan’s back as the Patrian departed and the door slid closed, leaving Keith alone again.

 

The Red Paladin sighed and laid down on his bed. These Patrians were odd creature, he knew that for sure. But…maybe….

 

If there were Galra who rebelled against Zarkon then Keith could spare a bit of trust in the Castle’s newest occupants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that finishes off the first part of the Paladin Pack AU adventures :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a lovely day. :3

**Author's Note:**

> YAY VOLTRON! Seriously I started watching this show and was hooked instantly!  
> So this is the fic I made, hopefully I'll update soon but...I can never keep a schedule....  
> Also, I made a pic for the fic that you can find here --> http://midnightceator.deviantart.com/art/Paladin-of-the-Pack-Chapter-1-657078827?ga_submit_new=10%253A1484281079  
> Please leave me you thoughts and have a lovely day :)


End file.
